Fallout: Gorillaz - Pt3 The Pitt
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Along with allies: Noodle and Dogmeat, 2D travels to the ruins of D.C. to find the one who knows the location of the mysterious Pitt to save Murdoc. The journey won't be easy, but then again, when has it ever been easy?
1. Prologue

It was hard to tell if it was morning or afternoon, all that was known was that it was some time in the day. The sky was a cloudy orange with dark clouds moving around. The air was thick with smog and fumes, so much that it was hard to breath and could make a small child go blind.

Around a large, broken city, a large river flowed across, water that let off it's own fumes, deadly filled with radiation to kill in a split second. An old bridge hung over such a river, but it's inside the city itself that the true Hell lies.

Catwalks are raised high above the ground, where Raiders stand or walk about, keeping guns and ammo at the ready. Down on the ground are other Raiders, but also people who strangely have not been killed and eaten, though most likely wished they were dead.

These people were dressed in old rags. A old worn rag that looked like a skirt, plus leather straps that went over the torso in an Y fashion and go around the stomach with two metal rings holding it in place. Women had a rag around their breasts like a very short shirt or bra, it's which ever.

These people were slaves, they were ether captured by these Raiders or sold here by another party. Some worked out in the Mill or out in Downtown. Ether way, they were constantly watched, no one dared make a wrong move, for it meant not instant death, but a slow torture before it. Plus they also feared being thrown into a place known as the Steelyard.

In the Downtown, a few slaves worked in ditches and around a statue. The Statue looked to be of a man being pulled down by chains, a Raider's art no doubt.

The Raiders stood by, watching the slaves dig in the ditches or work on the statue. "Hurry it up, slaves, or else you'll go without dinner tonight." mocked a Raider. "Ya, I can hear a few stomachs growling, but remember, you don't work, you don't eat." laughed a second.

The slaves continued to work, however, a wrench flew through the air, smashing the first Raider in the head and knocking him out. "Hey, who threw that!" snapped Raider 2. No slave reacted, they only continued to work. The Raider was pissed and crouched down to his fallen friend.

"Hey, get up Ted." said Raider 2. No reaction, except for a tinkle of blood from a large gash on his head. The Raider sighed and grabbed his friend, slowly dragging him away. He spoke to another Raider, no doubt asking him to watch the slaves.

As the coast was temporarily cleared, one of the slaves looked up. "That was funny, but seriously, do you want to be tortured?" asked the slave. The slave next to him rose, cracking his neck a bit. "Serves the bastards right, besides, I can do a lot worse than a flying wrench." sighed the second slave.

This slave has black hair with tan skin with a green hue, mismatched eyes of black and red, and sharp teeth. He looked towards the retreating Raiders, growling.

"These asses think they can me in here, I'll bust out before they know it, no one fucking keeps Murdoc Niccals locked up." spat the slave. "They've been doing a pretty decent job at it, it's been, what, a week?" asked the slave. "Nah two, and don't fucking rub it in." snapped Murdoc.

He reached down to grab a hidden wrench, twirling it about. "I've got to get out of this shit hole." sighed Murdoc. "For that guy you told me about, 2D?" asked the slave.

Murdoc sighed as he thought of his lover. The last he saw of him was when he pushed him down that hill and into a bush. Murdoc knew he was safe, and was happy about it. But he couldn't let go how scared 2D was when he told him good-bye.

'Plus how did he take my absence?' thought Murdoc.

"If he's anything like you said, he's mostly likely looking for you." said the slave. "He better not, he's not safe here." said Murdoc. "He's not safe anywhere from the sound of things." said the slave. Murdoc just shook his head.

"He'll never survive the Pitt." said Murdoc. "Of course not, this place really is the pits." snickered the man. Murdoc glared at him and snapped his fingers.

At that, a black shape zoomed by, attacking the man, leaving a bleeding scratch on his face. "What the fuck?!" asked the man. "That was horrible and you know it." hissed Murdoc.

The guy sighed and looked over towards the Raiders. "They're coming back now." said the man. the two sighed and returned to work. As he worked, Murdoc looked towards the bridge.

'2D, I don't know what's going on with you right now, but please, don't come here, sweet Satan just stay in the Wasteland where you're safer, I'll find a way back to you, I promise.' thought Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here it is, the prologue to part 3 of the Fallout: Gorillaz series. We know know what's been going on with Murdoc, he's been having a shitty time. But at least he's alive, right? Anyway, what'll happen next? Stay tuned and Plz review.**

 _ **ATTENTION!**_

 **Just to let you know, when we get to parts about the Pitt, some of it won't all relate to the game, that's mostly me putting in what I wish could have happened in the game. So, when we get to the Pitt part, it'll be less canon, more fanning on my part. So when you see these, please keep them to yourself, that's all I ask, oh and to also enjoy. Again, any negative comments for those parts, PLEASE KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF. Thank you**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**


	2. Journey to DC

It was early morning as the sun rose slowly in the sky, chasing away the last of the stars. The Wasteland was quiet, it was still too early for anything to be out and about. The sunlight soon reached an old trailer, shining some light inside it.

Laying on a large old mattress are three beings. One is a teenager with spiky blue hair wearing a blue shirt with dark purple on the sleeve and long white sleeves. The other was a pre-teen with long purple hair wearing a black and white horizontal shirt with black shorts and black buckle boots. The last was a dog with gray and black fur.

The blue haired teen was 2D, the foreseen one of the Wasteland prophecy, the girl is Noodle, a new friend 2D met back at Vault 112, and lastly, the dog is Dogmeat, 2D's pet.

The three had been traveling the wasteland for a week now, heading for the ruins of D.C. Other people would think of them as crazy, the ruins of D.C. were feared due to all the super mutants walking around there.

But not 2D, he needed to get there, he HAD to.

Back two weeks ago, 2D was traveling the Wasteland with his lover Murdoc Niccals, but that ended when they were ambushed by the Enclave. Murdoc had saved 2D, but was taken captive himself.

He wasn't with the Enclave, he'd been sent to a place called the Pitt. He had no idea where it was, all he knew was that it's a slave community.

Luckily, Noodle heard a rumor of a guy who can help, for he'd been to the Pitt once and escaped. Now, they just need to find him in Rivet City.

The light became stronger, illuminating 2D's face a bit. He groaned and rolled over before opening his eyes. He sat up and yawned, stretching out his back a bit.

The bluenette looked around to smile as he saw Noodle and Dogmeat still sleeping. He crawled over to his bag and opened it, taking out some noodles, potato crisps, and a squirrel on a stick.

As he pulled the food out, he heard yawning. He looked to see Dogmeat was now awake and wagging his tail. "Wake Noodle up first, then you can eat." chuckled 2D. Dogmeat panted and crawled over to the sleeping girl.

The dog got in close, panting in her face. Noodle's face scrunched up and she gagged. "What's the horrible smell!" she squeaked. Noodle bolted up and gasped.

"That'd be Dogmeat's morning breath asking you to get up." laughed 2D. The girl shook her head and glared at him. "Bastard, a simple shake would have worked." said Noodle. "Oh ya, last time I shook you awake, I got punched in the stomach, I STILL have the bruise." said 2D.

Noodle rubbed the back of her head a bit, looking away. The teen smiled softly and handed her the bowl of noodles. "Thank you, Toochi." grinned Noodle.

2D smirked at that, during the week, they got to know each other better, right to the point where Noodle gave him a nickname. 2D had learned that Noodle lived in Little Lamplight, but she was born in Big Town. But, because Big Town is for adults only, she was sent to grow up in Little Lamplight, she never saw her parents again, she doesn't even know who they are.

2D had felt bad and comforted her, just as she did for him. 2D had told Noodle everything about the Vault, escaping, meeting Murdoc, and the adventures they had. Hearing it out really hardened the girl's resolve to help him find the Satanist.

Noodle dug into her food as 2D gave the squirrel on a stick to Dogmeat, minus the stick. The bluenette then opened the potato crisps and started eating.

"How much farther till we get to the D.C. ruins?" asked Noodle. 2D swallowed his mouth full and looked at the map on his pip-boy. "I'd say another days journey, we're nearly there." said 2D.

"Awesome." cheered Noodle. Dogmeat made no sound, except when he ate his food. 2D finished and went to wait outside.

He sat on a rock and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a golden inverted cross. The bluenette smiled happily at the cross, running his fingers over it.

This was Murdoc's cross, he'd lost it in the fight with the Enclave, it was all that was left. 2D held it close, sighing a bit. 'We're nearly there, soon I'll see Mudsy again.' thought 2D happily.

He put the cross away as Noodle and Dogmeat came out. "We're ready to go." said Noodle. "Great, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can see Murdoc." smiled 2D. Noodle nodded in agreement and the three walked off.

"Hey Toochi, can I ask you something?" asked Noodle. "Sure, what is it?" asked 2D. "Are you a Satanist?" asked Noodle. This made the teen look at her.

"No, why?" asked 2D. "Well, I saw you looking at a upside down cross." said Noodle. "Oh that, no, it's not mine, it's Murdoc's, I'm just holding onto it till I find him again." said 2D.

Noodle nodded and smiled a bit. She found it cute how 2D would stare at it, he probably saw his lover every time he looks at it. 'Don't worry 2D, we'll find him.' thought Noodle.

They cleared over a small rock hill when a gunshot was heard. "Raiders." said 2D. They took shelter behind a rock and heard the insane laughter.

2D pulled out his laser rifle, cocking it a bit. Noodle grabbed her combat shotgun. 2D stood up and starts firing at the Raiders, watching one turn to ash. Noodle started firing, watching as the bullets pierced the torso and heads of the Raiders.

Dogmeat was out in the battle, jumping onto the enemy and tearing out their throats. "Dogmeat is vicious." commented Noodle. "Ya, he's a strong dog." said 2D.

As they talked, Dogmeat took down the last Raider and returned to them, panting happily with a wagging tail. "Good dog." praised 2D. Noodle petted the dog, who barked happily.

They walked on, but not before stealing what they could from the dead Raiders. "Cool, this one has ammo for my gun." said Noodle. "That's great, now let's move on, we have a lot of daylight to burn." said 2D.

With that, the three went on their way across the Wasteland, hoping that D.C. would be closer by days end.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The sun was sinking in the sky and the small group stopped, looking at their surroundings. "Toochi, we need a place to sleep tonight, know any place we can stay?" asked Noodle.

"Murdoc told me once that if there's no shelter, then to find a good spot that gives a good point to attack any enemies nearby plus keeps you hidden." said 2D. "Well, I see no shelter, or any place to hide." said Noodle. 2D looked around to see Noodle was right, there was no place for them to stop.

"Let's move a little further than, we still have a little light, maybe we'll come across something." suggested 2D. Dogmeat barked in agreement and Noodle nodded.

It was worth a shot.

They continued on, searching for a safe place. The sun continued to set and soon, the light faded and the stars slowly appeared. "Great, I can't see a thing, and we're without shelter." sighed Noodle.

"Hm, Dogmeat, can you sniff out anything?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barked and starts sniffing the area. He soon perks up and runs off. 2D and Noodle follow him till they see a small rock formation.

Dogmeat stops and points with his nose. The bluenette saw it was an opening to a cave. "Perfect, we can stay here." said 2D. They went inside to be in pitch darkness.

"I can't see." said Noodle. "Hang on, my pip-boy has a built in light." said 2D. He activated his pip-boy to bathe the cave in light. The pre-teen gasped a bit and the teen looked.

The cave was full of Yao Guai!

"We're screwed." said Noodle. "No, they're friendly." said 2D. One of the mutant bears woke up and came over, sniffing them.

"Sorry to disturb you, but is it okay if we spend the night?" asked 2D. The bear looked at him to snort before turning around to return to sleep. "Thank you." said 2D. "Wow, they like you, just like those Mole rats." said Noodle.

2D nodded and then settled down on the ground with Dogmeat laying beside him. Noodle laid down close by, yawning. "Toochi, how much farther?" asked Noodle.

2D checked his pip-boy to smile. "Almost there, we should be there hopefully by noon." said 2D. The girl nodded to yawn and fall asleep. Dogmeat was already out and 2D put a hand to his chest, feeling the cross.

'Soon, we're almost there Murdoc, we're almost there.' thought 2D. He sighed happily and turned off his pip-boy's light. With the cave in darkness again, the teen quickly fell asleep.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D, Noodle, and Dogmeat are making great progress, they're nearly there. What adventures and horror will they find in D.C. Will they find the mysterious guy, or find bloodthirsty Super Mutants? (No offense Fawks.) What will happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Showdown in the Old Ruins

Morning had come again and it found 2D, Noodle, and Dogmeat wondering the Wastes again. "It was really nice of the Yao Guai to share their food." said Noodle, wiping her mouth. "I know, the wildlife is helpful, if only people would understand them better." said 2D.

Noodle agreed as Dogmeat panted happily, jumping over a rock. 2D saw a large boulder and climbed up. He saw something in the distance and grabbed his binoculars. He looked to see some old crumbling buildings.

"Noodle, I think I see city ruins, is that it?" asked 2D. "Ya, we haven't gone of point, so I'd say you're seeing the ruins of D.C., we're nearly there!" cheered Noodle. The bluenette smiled happily, they'd be at Rivet City soon.

He jumps down next to Dogmeat, who wags his tail in delight. "Let's go." said 2D. "We have to be careful though, there are Super Mutants here." said Noodle.

"Alright, so where exactly IS Rivet City?" asked 2D. "It's a small walk through the ruins, we don't even need to really go through, just walk around, and we'll hit the bay." said Noodle.

2D nodded and they moved across the wasteland. Nothing hostile seemed to be around, so it was a pretty quick sprint towards the ruins. They were climbing a small hill to quickly hide.

Three robots were before them, blocking their way to the ruins. One was a Protectron and two Mister Gutsys.

"This'll be tough" said Noodle. "Ya...wait, no it won't." said 2D. Noodle looked to see 2D pull out two pulse grenades. "Murdoc told me these work great against robots." said 2D. "Then chuck em and let's go." said Noodle.

2D pulled the pin out and looked to quickly chuck it. The grenade landed near the two Gutsys before going off in a shock wave of static. The two went down and Noodle cheered. "That did it." she grinned.

The explosion caught the Protectron's attention and it looked towards them, firing it's lasers. "Last one." said 2D.

"Toochi, can I throw it?" asked Noodle. "Sure, just be careful." said 2D. The girl nodded and took the grenade, pulling the pin. She tossed it, where it hit the Protectron in the face. It went off that very moment.

The robot was reduced to scrap metal.

"That was so cool, you got anymore?" asked Noodle. "Sadly no, I only had the two." said 2D. The three moved on, passing over the dead robots.

They were soon at the ruins and 2D looked around. "Wow, this place is HUGE." said 2D. "I know, welcome to the D.C. ruins, Toochi." said Noodle. The bluenette looked around at it, all the buildings and the crumbled roads. Who knows what treasures lied inside the still accessible buildings.

"Come on, if we follow this road, we should come up to the bay soon." said Noodle. 2D nodded and followed her as Dogmeat marked a dead tree. They followed the road, seeing no sign or anything of a Super Mutant.

"Where are they?" asked 2D. "Inside the city, but we're outside it so we're less likely to see the ugly bastards." said Noodle. 2D nodded, a bit relieved, no Super Mutants were good.

They were coming to a corner when 2D saw water. "Is that the bay?" asked 2D. "Yep, which means we should be near Rivet City." said Noodle. 2D was happy, they were almost home free. 'Damn Super Mutants.' thought 2D.

They were close to the turn when Dogmeat starts growling. "What's wrong, boy?" asked 2D. He squats down to pet the dog as Noodle peeks around the corner. "What is it?" asked 2D. "Two Super Mutants, damn." cursed Noodle.

2D went over and peeked as well. He saw two big beings with yellowish skin, muscles and no hair. They wore what looked to be similar to barbarian clothing. "Man, they ARE ugly." said 2D. "Ya, as ugly as they are, they're powerful too." said Noodle.

The bluenette went to agree when a third creature appeared. It was a big thing of flesh with a human face, three tentacles from it's mouth and a lot of legs that looked animal. "What the hell is THAT?!" demanded 2D. "A centaur, they're the Super Mutant's watchdogs." said Noodle.

"What thing did it mutate from?" asked 2D. "Nothing, the Super Mutants created it from humans and animals mixed together." gagged Noodle. 2D made a face as he looked at it again. It was disgusting and he felt bad. Bad for the people and animals that were forced to become it.

Then, the centaur looked in their direction, and slowly starts waddling over. "Shit, it must have picked us up." whispered Noodle. "Back away and hide, maybe we can surprise it." said 2D. The three slowly moved back, hiding in the doorway of an old building.

They watched silently as the centaur came around the corner. It made gurgling sounds as it looked left and right, it was looking for them.

"So, how do they work as watchdogs?" asked 2D, in a hushed voice. "When they're with their masters, they let out a loud noise that alerts them, if we can kill the centaur before it spots us and alerts the mutants, then we can easily sneak on them." whispered Noodle.

"But, maybe we could help the centaur, split it back into people and animals." said 2D. "There's no cure for mutations, Toochi, I want to help them too, but once a person mutates, there's no way to reverse it, all we can do is kill it, as an act of mercy." said Noodle.

2D nodded, he remembered when Noodle told him this before, back in Vault 112. He wanted to help those people, but there was no hope as they were already dead. A mercy killing was all they could really do to help it.

"Okay, how should we do it?" asked 2D. "It hasn't found us, so it's defenses are down, a simple head-shot should do the trick." said Noodle. The bluenette nodded and grabbed his laser rifle.

Staying hidden, he raised the gun, aiming for the centaur's head. As it turned around to return to it's masters, 2D pulled the trigger. The laser pierced right through it's head, killing it in a second.

"With it gone, we should be able to get the drop on the mutants." said Noodle. "Good, let's go then." said 2D. They made their way back and peeked, seeing the two Super Mutants. They were just standing around, they had no idea their centaur was dead.

"So, it'll take more than one shot?" asked 2D. "Ya, their skin is really hard, so it'll take a few bullets, just watch out for their sledgehammers." said Noodle. 2D nodded and the two pulled out their guns.

Dogmeat was bracing himself, fur bristling as he bared his teeth silently.

2D and Noodle took their first shots, getting the two in the head. The Super Mutants flinched but then turned and saw them. "Ha, ha, found you." laughed one. The second pulled out a hunting rifle as the first got a sledgehammer.

Dogmeat ran in, jumping on the first Super Mutant and biting his arm. "Ow, let go, doggie." spat the Super Mutant. Dogmeat refused and held on tight.

2D starts firing more at the mutant, distracting him from hitting the dog.

Noodle is jumping from a bench to a trash can as the second mutant shots at her. "Stand still!" demanded the Super Mutant. The girl rolled her eyes and hopped up to shot him with her combat shotgun.

He growled and swayed a bit as the bullet hit his leg. "Ow, that tickles." said the Super Mutant. Noodle just growled at that, how could she kill this ugly fucker?!

Back with 2D, the bluenette is finding it difficult to kill the creature. The Super Mutant swings his sledgehammer, missing him by mere inches. 2D falls back and shots, getting the Mutant's neck.

Seeing this, Dogmeat releases his arm and bites into his throat. The Super Mutant coughs and tries to pull the dog off. By doing do, Dogmeat comes free but with a chunk of the Super Mutant's flesh. It gasps and gurgles as blood gushes from the wound.

It falls to the ground and makes no other movements. 2D sighed as the Super Mutant was finally dead.

He hears a loud thud and looks to see the other Super Mutant was on the ground, blood running from it's eye. Noodle walks over, sighing as she reloads her gun.

"I'm going to need more ammo soon." said Noodle. "We'll get more once we get to Rivet City, we're nearly there, right?" asked 2D. "Ya, it should be a bit of a walk down this street." said Noodle.

Smiling at each other, the three took off down the road, hoping to see the place soon. They come to another turn where they slow down. 2D is amazed as Dogmeat barks happily.

"Wow, it's huge." awed 2D. Before him was a large platform but before that was a gigantic ship. "Yep, I was amazed when I first saw it to." said Noodle. She took a step forward and smirked.

"Toochi, Dogmeat, welcome to Rivet City." said Noodle happily.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They finally made it to Rivet City, hooray. I hope everyone had a fun Halloween, I did and got a lot of candy, yum. Anyway, now that they're finally there, they can find the guy who knows about the Pitt. Who is he and will he help them? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Rivet City Blues

"Wow, Rivet City is a lot bigger than I thought." said 2D. "Ya, this place is cool, you can only imagine the inside." said Noodle. 2D nodded but then paused for a second.

"Wait, you've never been inside?" asked 2D. Noodle rubbed her arm a bit and kicked at the ground lightly. "Well no, I talked to some traders who went in, but I couldn't as there was no way for me to." said Noodle.

"Did you ask them?" asked 2D. "No, I usually got too caught up in our chat and by the time they leave, I realize I forgot to ask." sighed Noodle. "So, we came all this way, without any clue as to how to get in?" asked 2D.

"Well, they'll surely let us in, you ARE the foreseen one." said Noodle. "That doesn't mean much, there are people who believe, but there are also those who don't." said 2D.

As he said this, he thought back to Megaton, when Moriarty still gave him the cold shoulder, along with a few who had no hope left. He could tell the whole Wastes that he was the peace-bringer, but that wouldn't mean much if the people have already given up.

"I never thought of it like that." said Noodle. 2D nodded and looked around. "So, where is the entrance?" asked 2D. "I guess it's at the top of the platform, that's where those trader's always came from." said Noodle.

The three then started climbing up the platform, getting to the top, but there was nothing. "I don't get it, is there a magical teleporter or something?" wondered Noodle.

Dogmeat sniffed at the ground to look up and bark. 2D looked to see what the dog was barking at. In the middle of the air, between them and the ship, was a bridge, just turned horizontal from them.

"Noodle, there's a bridge." said 2D. "Oh, I see it now, but how are we going to get it to turn towards us?" asked Noodle.

The bluenette looked around till he noticed a long pole with a speaker on it. 'Like back at the Vault.' thought 2D. He went to the speaker and hit the call button.

" _Who is this?_ " asked a voice. "Just some travelers who'd like some shelter and a place to trade." answered 2D. It was silent for a bit when the voice snorted. " _How do I know you're not Raiders or Slavers?_ " asked the voice. "Because we're not drugged up." said Noodle. " _True, true, but you COULD be smart_." said the voice.

"How can we prove we're not?" asked 2D. " _...Answer a question, you get it right, I'll let you pass._ " said the voice. "Okay, what is it?" asked Noodle. It was silent, but they could hear slight scuffling and paper rustling.

" _Okay...Revelation 21:6, what is it?_ " asked the voice. "Huh?" asked Noodle. " _This is the question, most of the Wastelanders know this, so if you ARE just simple travelers, you'll know it._ " said the voice.

Noodle looked at the teen in fear. "I don't know what he's talking about." whispered Noodle. 2D was in deep thought, it did sound familiar.

As he thought, he remembered back in Vault 101, his mother liked to read the bible as it had some passages that she liked, this was one of them!

2D goes to the speak and hits the button. "I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning... and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." answered 2D. Noodle was amazed and she heard humming from the speaker.

" _I guess I was wrong, very well, come inside._ " said the voice. It went silent as Noodle smiled happily at the bluenette. "You did it, but what was that you said?" asked Noodle. "Something from the bible, my mom liked to read it since there were some passages she liked." said 2D.

The girl nods as they hear a loud creaking noise. The two look across to see the bridge turning towards them slowly. It's a bit slow, but soon the bridge is connecting them to the ship.

"Great, now to find the guy." said Noodle. "What do you know about him?" asked 2D. "Um, well, I think I remember being told his name was Robert or something, I don't know, but his name begins with an R." said Noodle. "Least that's something." sighed 2D.

Dogmeat just snorts and slowly makes his way onto the bridge.

They cross with the pre-teen looking over the railing. "It's a long way down." said Noodle. "Ya, but the water would break our fall." said 2D. She nodded and they were soon on board.

Standing before them was a guy in guard armor, no doubt the one they were talking to. "I know I let you on board, but be warned, me and the other guards don't take shit, so if you cause trouble, your brains WILL be spattered all over the haul." threatened the guard. "So long as there's no violence on your part, we'll be just fine." said 2D coldly.

The two stared for a bit till the guard looked away. The three then went inside and Noodle jumped a little in excitement.

"We're on." cheered Noodle. "Ya, so where on this big ship is this Robert or whatever?" asked 2D. "Um ya, we'll have to search for him and talk to everyone." giggled Noodle nervously.

"Seriously, because I don't think people will just go 'Oh, I know him, ya, he's hiding from slavers but you two look so trust-worthy'." said 2D sarcastically. "Ok, ok, I got it, maybe someone will be kind enough to help." offered Noodle. "If they're like that guard, I don't think so." sighed 2D.

Noodle had to agree, the bluenette was right, seems people on board will be keeping to themselves. "Well, let's try looking on this floor." said Noodle. They went through a large door with a hatch like handle to be in a long hallway.

"This is going to take forever." groaned 2D. Dogmeat whined in agreement. "Come on, we just need to look." said Noodle. The three made there way down the hall, seeing guards and a few people.

Noodle took to a few guards, asking for a Robert. Unfortunately, no one on board was named Robert. "Well, now we know his name isn't Robert." said Noodle. "I guess." sighed 2D.

They moved on asking for other names that begin with R, like Richard, Randall, or even Rupert. All names, but Richard, were shot down. Sadly there were two Richards, both work on the ship since it was first settled.

"We'll never find him at this rate, I guess this was a long shot, sorry Toochi." said Noodle sadly. They were sitting on a couch in the hall, taking a break. "It's okay Noods, we'll find another way." said 2D.

Except he didn't, 2D really hoped that they'd find Murdoc. 'Sorry Mudsy, looks like it'll be a bit longer.' thought 2D sadly.

"Hey, it's you again." said a voice. Noodle and 2D looked to see a little boy, one that 2D knew. As the teen stared, he suddenly remembered, Grayditch!

"Bryan Wilks." said 2D. The boy smiled to laugh happily. "Ya, it's me, thanks again for your help back in Grayditch." said Bryan. 2D nodded as Noodle looked between them.

"Glad to see you have a friend here, Toochi." said Noodle. "Ya, I almost forgot that he came here to be with his aunt." said 2D. "Ya, and she's wonderful, oh ya, what brings you here?" asked Bryan. "We're looking for someone." said 2D.

"Oh, maybe I can help, I know everyone in Rivet City." said Bryan. "It's a guy who's name begins with R and escaped from the Pitt." said Noodle. "The Pitt huh...oh, you must mean Russel, ya, he tells me stories about that scary place so that I'd stay out of trouble." said Bryan.

"Russel, where is he?" asked 2D. "He's in the American History museum that an old guy named Abraham Washington started, it's a floor below us, just follow the signs." said Bryan.

"Okay, thanks so much." said 2D. "Anytime, I owed you after you helped me." said Bryan. The two bid farewell and they were off.

"So his name was Russel, I was way off." said Noodle. "Who cares, we got him, and soon we'll know more on the Pitt." said 2D. They came to the stairwell and went down to see the signs. Spotting the right one, they went down the hall.

"So, what kind of stuff do you think is there?" asked Noodle. "I don't know, maybe cool treasures." said 2D. They came to the door and the teen opened it. Dogmeat panted and went in to sniff around.

Noodle and 2D followed to see some planes hanging from the ceiling, and tables with all sorts of things on them. Plus frames on the wall with written documents. "Look at this, I guess it's old history." said Noodle.

They walked down the stairs to be on the floor, looking at the items. Old phones, manikins, even some photos with cameras. 2D came to the documents to whistle.

"These must be really old." said 2D. "Of course, it's amazing." said Noodle. "Amazing, but incomplete." said a voice.

The three looked to see an old man in a sweater vest with glasses on. "Greetings, my name is Abraham Washington, and you are?" asked the old man. "I'm Noodle, this is Dogmeat, and this is 2D." said Noodle.

"2D...your eyes, you must be the foreseen one, I heard you'd come, I just never imagined I'd see you in person." said Abraham. He shook the teen's hand and he smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" asked Abraham.

"We're looking for someone named Russel, we heard he worked here." said Noodle. "Oh Russel, ya I took that poor boy in five years ago, what is it you need of him?" asked Abraham. "We just have a question, where is he?" asked Noodle.

"I'm right here." said a voice. 2D and Noodle looked to see a large, fat African American with no hair, and pure white eyes. He also wore a green shirt with a monkey on it that read Zombie monkey, jeans, and red white sneakers.

He walks closer and looks at the two. "I'm Russel Hobbs, care to tell me who ya'll are?" asked the large man.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D and Noodle have found the guy, and it's Russel. Now that they found him, will he help them out? Has 2D finally found the answer to finding Murdoc? Who knows. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

2D was a little amazed at Russel's size, he didn't expect him to be this big. It was a little intimidating, was he _really_ a slave?!

"Russel my boy, this is 2D, he's the one from the prophecy." said Abraham happily. "Oh ya, sorry dog, I'm a bit weary around strangers since anyone of them could be a slaver." said Russel, rubbing the back of his head. "Understandable, though I doubt any slaver would answer that guard's question right." said 2D.

The men laughed a bit while the pre-teen looked with sudden curiosity. "Not a lot of people come here due to suspicion, so how'd you guys learn of the prophecy?" asked Noodle. "I have the paper here." answered Abraham.

He lead them to another wall with a map of the Wasteland with a strip of paper next to it. Noodle put a hand to it to smile. "'After two centuries of chaos, peace will come to the Wasteland when a young man with eyes as black as the father night emerges from the sealed tomb that holds life and death', this is it." said Noodle.

"Yes, many people back then wrote it down and held onto it, I actually found this in an old bunker full of Ghouls in my youth, just barely made it out alive, but I did get this." said Abraham. "And ever since he's been going into all sorts of places, trying to find old documents from the old world." said Russel fondly. "Least I used to, now I'm way to old." sighed Abraham.

He yawned suddenly, laughing a bit. "Excuse me, but I'm a bit tired." said Abraham. He left the four and the large man laughed.

"He's a real cool guy." said Russel. "Ya, so is he missing any documents?" asked Noodle. "Ya, just one, and it's a document I want to get as well." said Russel.

The bluenette rubbed his arm as the two talked, he really needed to ask Russel. Dogmeat sensed his owner's hesitation and shook his head. He butted his head into 2D, moving him a bit towards Russel. 2D waved at the dog and sighed.

"Hey Russel, I actually came here to ask something of you." said 2D. Russel paused in his chat with Noodle to look at him. "Oh, what is it?" asked Russel. "Well, it's kind of an uneasy question for you." admitted 2D. "I can handle it, ask away." said Russel. 2D sighed and looked at the large man.

"I need to find the Pitt." said 2D.

It was silent as Russel stared at him, Noodle was nervously grasping her hands. Russel then shook his head. "Are you fucking CRAZY man, I mean, it's the fucking PITT, why the hell would you want to know where it is, people usually want to avoid it at all cost!" yelled Russel. "The Enclave took my lover and trapped him there, I need to save him." said 2D.

The black man stayed silent, muttering to himself about a stupid blue haired cracker ass. 2D had a feeling it was him.

Noodle stepped forward and sighed. "How about we talk about this over drinks, there a bar here?" asked Noodle. The two men looked at her, before nodding an agreement.

They'd talk over drinks.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The group soon found themselves in the bar 'the Muddy Rudder', 2D and Russel having a beer with Noodle having a Nuka-cola and Dogmeat having water. Russel took a sip from his beer to nod after 2D finished talking.

"I'm sorry about this Murdoc guy, the Enclave really do ruin everything." sighed Russel. 2D agreed as he drank more beer. "Which is why I need to get Murdoc back, I love him and I don't want to lose anyone else." said 2D. Noodle looked away as she recalled 2D telling her about his past.

He'd been born in one of the underground vaults where the Overseer wasn't too fair. He'd lost his parents, Godfather, and left his best friend behind. Murdoc was all 2D had till he too was taken. 'Least he has me and Dogmeat, but still, Murdoc is everything to him.' thought Noodle.

Russel finished his drink to sigh. "Look man, I like you, I do and you're cool, but I can't go back there." said Russel. "You don't have to, all you have to do is tell us the way." said 2D. "I can't do that ether, you won't survive, the Pitt is the worst of the worst, you think the Wasteland is bad, the Pitt is fifty times worse." said Russel.

2D was depressed and the black man groaned. "Besides, how would you get out, it took me fucking years to finally escape, and that was with some well planned digging." said Russel. The bluenette looked to Noodle for help, he HAS to get the info from Russel.

The Japanese girl was in deep thought till she remembered something Russel had said. He was looking for a document that even Abraham Washington couldn't find.

"I better get going, sorry, but I can't help you." said Russel. He got up to leave but the girl grabbed his arm. "Wait, what if we do a trade?" asked Noodle. The two looked at her as Dogmeat tilted his head.

"What kind of trade?" asked Russel. "You said that you're looking for something, just as we are, so let's do a trade and we both get what we want." said Noodle. "Go on, this is actually a little interesting." admitted Russel. "Toochi and I will help you get this document, and in exchange, you tell us how to get to the Pitt." said Noodle.

2D held his breathe, would Russel agree to it? The large man was in deep thought before nodding.

"Alright fine, it's a fair trade." said Russel. He shook her hand and the bluenette was relieved. "Great, so what do you need help finding?" asked 2D. "The Declaration of Independence, it's the rarest document out there." said Russel.

2D and Noodle were stunned into silence as Russel nodded. "I know where it's located too, but it'd take a lot of fire power to get in." said Russel. "Well we can handle that." said 2D. Noodle nodded as Dogmeat barked happily.

"Good, then we leave in the morning." said Russel. "Wait, we?" asked 2D. "Hell ya, I'm going too, I need SOME adventure in my life, and the Pitt doesn't count." said Russel. "Alright, we'll leave in the morning." said 2D.

Russel nodded and left the two to head back up. "So, where should we stay?" asked 2D. "Um, I think I remember a hotel on the upper floor by the market place." said Noodle. The three went up, finding the weatherly hotel.

Standing at the desk was a young woman with short blonde hair wearing an old blue dress. A Mister Gutsy was floating close by, he seemed to be tinkering with a computer. The two went up as the woman offered a friendly smile.

"Hello, welcome to the weatherly hotel, I'm Vera." said the young woman. "Hi, we'd like a room." said 2D. "Of course, there's a free one just two doors down." said Vera. The bluenette took the key and they went to their room.

Noodle sat on one of the beds, laying back happily. "Ahhh, real beds at last." sighed Noodle. 2D laughed a bit and laid down on his own bed. Dogmeat panted and jumped up, curling next to the teen.

"Better get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." said 2D. "Ya, once we help Russel, we'll be on our way to the Pitt." said Noodle. 2D nodded and reached over, turning out the light.

Noodle was silent, body rising and falling softly. 2D smiled at her and grabbed the inverted cross around his neck. 'Mudsy.' thought 2D.

Unknown to him, but Noodle was watching. She frowned and turned back over. 'Don't worry Toochi, we'll get to the Pitt and free Murdoc, just you wait.' thought Noodle.

Without any other thoughts, the three quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, 2D and Noodle finally got Russel to agree, well, Noodle did, but since when could Russel ever say no to her? Huh? Anyway, now they have a small adventure coming up to find the Declaration of Independence that will hopefully lead them to the info on the Pitt they need. Will Russel keep his end of the deal? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Archive Assault

_2D sighed as he opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a stainless steel room full of X-rays, beds, and small tables with medical equipment on it. The bluenette was shocked, he was in the medical ward in Vault 101._

 _'Why am I here?' thought 2D. He got up off the bed and looked around the room, it seemed cleaning than normal. "This has to be a dream." said 2D._

 _And you are correct, Stu-Pot."_

 _2D jumped and whipped around to see a black man wearing glasses in a lab coat with a jumpsuit underneath. The teen felt tears as he ran to the man and hugged him._

 _"Jonas, I'm so happy to see you." said 2D. "Same here, Stu, I'm glad you got out." said Jonas. "Ya, I'm so sorry, I wish I could have saved you." sniffled 2D. "It's alright." said Jonas._

 _He patted the teens head and smiled happily. "Like you I'm now free, if I had lived, I'd have stayed since I'm the doctor of the Vault, but with death, I'm free, and I can see David and Rachel whenever I want." said Jonas._

 _The bluenette was silent as he looked at his Godfather. "Are they okay?" asked 2D. "A lot better now that you're free of the Vault and are living your life." said Jonas._

 _2D smiled happily at that. He was glad to hear his parents were okay, and that they were still watching him._

 _"Wait, why are you here Jonas?" asked 2D. The man smiled and walked away a bit. He grabbed something and showed it to the teen. 2D recognized it as a play by some really old guy, William Shakespeare, that he read back in class._

 _"What about the play?" asked 2D. "Remember the language, and how things were spoken, it'll come in handy on your quest with Russel." said Jonas._

 _The teen smiled, so like Sasha, Jonas was helping to give him some advice too. "Thank you." said 2D. Jonas nodded and put the book down._

 _"Now I best be off, I have some appointments to keep, just remember Stu-Pot, no matter what happens, no matter what people say or do, never change, keep moving forward and stay who you are." said Jonas._

 _2D was confused but nodded. "I will, thanks again Jonas." said 2D. The black man smiled happily and turned, leaving the medical ward._

 _'What did he mean?' wondered 2D._

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D woke up when he felt someone shaking him. He looked up to see it was Russel, dressed in a white shirt with red sleeves.

"Finally you're awake 'D, come on, Noodle and I are waiting." said Russel. The teen yawned and nodded, sitting up as Russel left the room.

'Jonas, what did you mean by that part, maybe he was talking about the Pitt.' thought 2D. He shrugged it off and got out of bed to grab his stuff. Dogmeat was standing by him, tail wagging. "Morning, you ready to go?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barked happily, jumping up and down.

"Then lets go meet up with Russel and Noods." said 2D. Dogmeat barks and the two leave the room, heading for the stairwell. Noodle and Russel were there waiting for him.

2D looked to see on Russel's back was a mini gun. "Wow, you're bringing the heavy artillery." said 2D. "Well, where we're going, we'll need it." said Russel.

With that, the group left Rivet City, heading down along the bay. "So, where are we going?" asked Noodle. "The National Archives, it's close by and dangerous." said Russel. "How come, what's inside?" asked 2D.

"Well, from what a surviving scavenger said, the place is full of Super Mutants and maybe some Centaurs." said Russel. "Seriously, Noodle, Dogmeat and I barely survived two, how can we fight against a whole bunch?" asked 2D. "Which is why I brought my Mini gun, besides, we won't be going through the whole place." said Russel.

"Huh, why?" asked Noodle. "What we need is to get to the office and find the blueprints." said Russel. "The blueprints tell us where the Declaration of Independence is?" asked 2D. "Sorta, I heard that somewhere on the floor where it used to be displayed is a secret elevator to the basement, that's where it is." said Russel.

"Are Super Mutants in the basement?" asked Noodle. "No, they'd need to get passed a lot of security doors, so it should be safe down in the basement." said Russel. The two nodded and continued on their way.

Soon they saw a large building that had a destroyed banner on it. 2D read '-onal Archives', but he knew that this was the place.

"Here we are, ya'll ready?" asked Russel. "Ya we are, are you, you're shaking." said 2D. "Heh, ya, just excitement." said Russel, preparing his Mini gun. Noodle smiled and grabbed her combat shotgun. "Let's go already." said Noodle.

With that, they entered the National Archives. They'd only shut the door and already could hear some Super Mutants. "So, which way?" muttered 2D. "From what I recall from the scavenger, the right doorway leads to a lot of stairs and where most of the Super Mutants are, the only thing up there is a security elevator that leads down to the basement." said Russel.

"That what we need?" asked Noodle. "No, what we need is in the display room, so we'll be heading to the left doorway, a little less Super Mutants and it should tell us where the secret elevator is." said Russel. The two nodded and the group made their way towards the doorway.

As they moved, Dogmeat's fur bristled and he growled. "What is it?" asked Russel. 2D checked the middle doorway to nod. "Three Super Mutants in the display room, one with a sledgehammer, another with an assault rifle, and a lastly one with a Mini gun." said 2D. "That sucks, they have two better guns than us." said Noodle.

"Nah, I got it." said Russel. He reached into his bag and pulled out a grenade, only it was glowing green. "What kind of grenade is that?" asked 2D. "A plasma one." said Russel. He slowly moved closer, getting the three in sight.

Waiting, he saw the Super Mutants walk closer together and chucked it. The grenade went off and 2D saw one turned to goop while another just plain died.

The last looked pissed.

It looked towards the doorway and ran for it. At that, Dogmeat ran in and jumped the mutant, teeth digging into it's neck. "Ouch, get off Doggie." growled the Super Mutant. 2D aimed his laser rifle and fired at where Dogmeat was biting. The throat ripped and blood pooled onto the floor. The mutant went down and Dogmeat let out a happy pant.

"That's a good dog you have." said Russel. "I know." said 2D, petting the dog happily. Noodle goes into the roof and searches one of the Super Mutants. When she comes back, she has an assault rifle and ammo. Russel just stared down at her. "What, I might need a new gun." said Noodle. "True." admitted Russel.

He then moved to the door but found it lock. "Dammit." cursed Russel. "It's fine, I got it." said 2D. The large man watches as 2D gets on his knees and pulls out a bobby pin and screwdriver. The bluenette gets to work, and gets the door unlocked.

"That was fast, since when could you pick locks?" asked Russel. "Since I was a bored five year old." said 2D, going in. Dogmeat followed behind happily, with Noodle giggling.

"A handy skill to have, what about hacking?" asked Noodle. "No good, Murdoc was the one who hacks." said 2D. "It's okay, I know how to hack too, self taught." said Russel.

The teen nodded and stopped as he heard stomping on the stairs. "I hear you, come out and play." said a Super Mutant. "Shit." cursed Noodle. 2D pulled out the laser rifle and saw he didn't have much ammo left. 'Good thing I still got my assault rifle.' thought 2D.

The Super Mutant jumped down, shaking the floor, causing the group to fall back. "Dammit, and people say I'm heavy." said Russel.

Dogmeat snarled as 2D aimed the rifle. He shot, getting the mutant in the face. "Ha, ha, that tickles." said the Super Mutant. 2D glared and without a second thought, shot the mutant in the crouch.

"OW!" yelled the Super Mutant. "Does it tickle now?" mocked 2D. Russel got up and turned his Mini gun on it. The mutant was turned to Swiss cheese in seconds.

"That was a cheap shot, Toochi, but very effective." said Noodle. "So what, from now on we shoot every Super Mutant in the balls?" asked Russel. 2D laughed at that and nodded his head. "If it'll kill them faster than yes." laughed 2D. Noodle simply giggled and shook her head.

They continued up the stairs to finally come to the office. It was dirty with an over turned broken chair, a desk with a computer, and a dented filing cabinet.

Russel went to the computer while 2D checked the filing cabinet. He found ammo for his assault rifle and a nice hand full of caps. He pocketed the items and looked over at the large man.

"Find the secret passage?" asked 2D. "Ya, it's a floor panel in the display room, I can access it from here and then we can head down." said Russel.

2D nodded and waited with Dogmeat while Noodle checked the desk drawers. She found only a clipboard and a burnt book. She left them there and Russel stood back up.

"Okay, the elevator is waiting for us in the display room, let's go." said Russel. The group made their way out of the office and back down the stairs.

"Russel, are you sure there's nothing bad in the basement?" asked 2D. "I'm positive, nothing can be down there because the ways there are blocked by security measures, there's nothing down there." said Russel. "Um, I had a thought, security wise, what about robots?" asked Noodle.

Russel paused at that and thought for a moment. "Um, actually, that may be a possibility." said Russel. 2D sighed as Dogmeat shook his head, snorting.

"Hey, don't forget no one has been able to as far as us." said Russel. "Still when people think of security, robots usually come to mind." said 2D.

"Was there robots back in the vault?" asked Noodle. "Nah, just people in armored jumpsuits with batons, but there attitudes were similar to a robot." said 2D.

They stopped the chat as they entered the display room to see in the center of the room the floor panel was sticking up. "Time to head down." said Russel. They got to to see there was only enough room for three.

"Dogmeat, I need you to stay here, make sure no mutants or centaurs get to the elevator, okay?" asked 2D. Dogmeat whimpered but gave a wag of his tail. "Good boy, I'll be back soon." said 2D.

Dogmeat barked happily and sat down, watching his owner step onto the panel. "Okay, lets head down." said Russel. He stepped his foot onto the center and they started down. "See you later, Dogmeat." called Noodle.

Dogmeat barked but softly whined as they disappeared from view. Dogmeat was unsure of what was down there, but he sure hoped 2D keeps his word and comes back soon. He didn't want to lose another owner.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D, Noodle, and Russel are down on their way to the basement. Poor Dogmeat has to stay behind, but he hopes for 2D's safe return. What will they find in the basement...okay I think we all know what they'd find, but will they survive? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Stealth Mode

2D looked around the room as they lowered in, seeing it looked to be a room in a maintenance area. "So how much farther?" asked Noodle. "Not much, we just need to get to the room in the back, the Declaration should be there." said Russel. "Then let's get going." said 2D.

The three got off the elevator and went towards the large door. They went to open it when they heard a loud speaker going off.

" _ **My brothers in arms, the British have invaded!**_ "

2D jumped a bit as Noodle looked at Russel. "Was this on the tour?" asked Noodle. "I had no idea anything else was down here." said Russel. " _ **Brothers, stand and fight against these Redcoat bastards, the Declaration must be protected!**_ " yelled the intercom.

"Ya, we're screwed." said 2D. "Not really, we might be able to get by, these are no doubt just robots, we can sneak by them." said Noodle. "But what about the guy on the intercom, he talked funny but he doesn't seem to be a robot." said Russel. "We'll just have to do the best we can." said 2D.

They went in and stuck by the shadows. 'He talked just like that William Shakespeare guy, maybe that's why Jonas showed me.' thought 2D.

Noodle looked around, hearing nothing so far. "Let me go first, I'm very good at stealth." said Noodle. "Okay, but be quick." said 2D. The pre-teen nodded and slowly moved down the hall.

2D and Russel sat down, waiting for her to return. "So, is she your sister or something?" asked Russel. "Nah, I'm an only child, Noodle is a friend I met some time ago." said 2D.

"I see, so how'd you guys met?" asked Russel. "In Vault 112's G.E.C.K. simulator that was controlled by a sadist named Braun." said 2D.

Russel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he just closed it. What could he say to that?

So, they sat there in silence when Noodle came back. "There are three robots ahead, but I found a door that might lead us around them, Toochi just needs to pick the lock." said Noodle. "Alright, lead the way." said Russel.

Noodle lead the two down the hallway and after taking a turn, they saw the door. 2D knelled down and started to work.

Five minutes past and the large man was getting antsy. "You got it yet?" asked Russel. "No, this lock is tough, it'll take some time, just wait." said 2D.

He remembered this same thing from before. Only it was Murdoc who was getting impatient.

Then, there was a click and the bluenette smiled. He turned the knob and the door opened. "Great." cheered Noodle. She went to move but Russel stopped here. There was a mister gutsy in the room, it hasn't seen them yet.

"Now what?" asked Russel. 2D looked towards the robot but noticed there were weird ripples in the air. It was fumes, there must be a leaking pipe in there.

"Hold on, I got it." said 2D.

The two watched as 2D grabbed a scrap of paper from the ground and balled it up. He then took out his lighter and lite the ball on fire. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Russel. 2D didn't answer, instead, he threw the burning paper ball into the room.

To Noodle and Russel's surprise, the whole room went off in a giant fire ball! When the fire cleared, the mister gutsy was down. "How'd you know?" asked Noodle. "Back when I was in the vault, I was told by Stanley not to smoke in the reactor level for awhile as there was a gas leak, Butch didn't listen and well, got some bad burns and no hair for a long while." giggled 2D.

"Your from a vault?" asked Russel. 2D sighed as Noodle took his arm. "I'll tell you about it." said Noodle.

They went down the now fume-free and robot free corridor, spotting another door. "Hey 'D, why didn't you just throw the lighter in?" asked Russel. "It would have been destroyed in that, I need it to smoke." said 2D.

Noodle shook her head as Russel rolled his eyes. Well, least he might have, hard to tell with complete white eyes...and complete black eyes for that matter.

They came to another safe spot and Noodle snuck off ahead. "2D, um, when you learn where the Pitt is, what do you plan to do?" asked Russel. "I don't know, I just know that I need to find Murdoc." said 2D.

"Well, the Raiders there are dumbass mother fuckers, seriously, they are extremely dumb, but they work well in groups and have a lot of fire power." said Russel. "So, they lack smarts, but make up for it with a lot of guns?" asked 2D.

"Pretty much, though, I do know that the guy in charge is the smart Raider, he calls all the shots." said Russel. "Who is he?" asked 2D. "Don't know, he never shows his face to the slaves." said Russel.

2D nodded and leaned back a bit. This info may help him come up with a plan to save Murdoc. 'Though I wish an idea would come along already.' thought 2D.

Noodle soon was back and she smirked. "I found a stairway that'll lead us to the back, only problem is that there are turrets guarding it." said Noodle. "That's no big deal, if there's a computer nearby, I can hack it and turn them off." said Russel. "I think there is, I saw a large door, Toochi will have to pick it." said Noodle.

With a nod, the trio traveled down the hall and soon spotted the stairwell. "The door is over here." said Noodle. She pointed to the door, a very large door.

"Ya, the turret computers have to be in there, 2D, do your stuff." said Russel. The teen simply nodded and gets to work picking the lock. 'Man am I glad I learned this.' thought 2D.

With a small click, the door opened. They went in to see more pipes and a computer. "I'm up." said Russel, cracking his knuckles. He gets to work and 2D leans against the wall.

Noodle joins him, sitting at his feet. "After we clear the stairwell, I believe it should be a straight shot to the room Russel talked about." said Noodle. "I hope so, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can find the Pitt and get Murdoc back." said 2D. Noodle agreed with a large smile.

"Okay, I got it." called Russel.

The two looked to see the large man stand up. "The turrets are down, so we won't be killed now." said Russel. "Great, let's get going." said 2D. They left the room and went down the stairs.

2D saw the turrets, but they were down and unmoving. He was glad, he doesn't think Murdoc would approve if his lover was Swiss cheese.

They hit the ground and saw a doorway. Russel slowly approached and opened it. It was a long hallway, but was otherwise silent. "No robots, let's move." said Russel.

They traveled down the hall at a slow but fast walk. They came to a room with a hallway and a door. They heard movement down the hall. "There's a robot down there, we'll have to be very quiet." said Russel. "Why, is that the door?" asked 2D.

"Ya, Noodle, can you watch the robot down the hall, I need you to signal when it's not looking in this direction." said Russel. Noodle flashed a thumbs up and silently walked over towards the hall.

She peeked down to see the robot, it was a robobrain. She watched it as it moved around the hall. Then, it turned to move further don and Noodle signaled her friends.

With that, 2D and Russel went by and got to the door. "Okay, lets get in and grab the Declaration." said Russel. 2D smiled and they went in.

It was an office complete with pictures of the old, old world, a desk with computer, and a robot...wait what?

There was a Protectron in front of them, and it was wearing a powder wig. Noodle gasped as the robot raised a hand, pointing it's laser at them.

" **You dubious Redcoats thought you could sneak in and steal our independence, well you are quite false, no one out foxes Button Gwinnett.** " said the robot. The three backed up as the robot stepped closer, this robot actually believed it was human? It's name was Button Gwinnett, they had no idea what that meant exactly, but it was dangerous.

" **Prepare yourselves, Redcoats, you tyrants shall pay by the hand of liberty!** " said Button. It started warming up the laser and 2D had a feeling this was the end of their adventure.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, they made it to the end, only they didn't expect a robot in a powder wig. Sorry if the old fashion dialog is weird sounding, I'm trying my best to make it sound right. Anyway, they now met Button, how will they get out of this mess? Stay tuned and plz review. Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Declaration & Planning the Next Move

" **Die.** " said Button. "We're so screwed." said Russel.

2D didn't want to believe this, he didn't want this to end. 'Not when we were so close to finding the Pitt.' thought 2D. He looks around the room, hoping something would save them.

As he looked, he caught sight of an old painting. It was the signing of the Declaration, which showed the first president guy George something, and also the guy who wrote the Declaration.

A thought hit as 2D thinks of the guy's name. 'Thomas something, what was his last name again, Thomas, Thomas...Jefferson, oh right.' thought 2D. He then remembered his dream where Jonas advised that he remember the way things were spoken in William Shakespeare's plays.

'Think, think, think.' thought 2D. He nodded and stepped closer to the robot.

"Toochi, are you crazy?" asked Noodle. " **You wish to die first, redcoat?** " asked Button. "Cease this unnecessary violence brother, for the troops of the crown have yet to approach." said 2D.

Button lowered his hand a bit, beeping slightly. " **You call me brother, but nigh do I know you.** " said Button. "You not see that I am the father to the Declaration, I who penned out our claims of independence, I Button, be Thomas Jefferson." said 2D.

Noodle and Russel were shocked, was 2D _really_ trying to convince the robot that he was the creator?! They looked to see the robot was still, most likely trying to see if 2D is who he says he is. Will this really trick the robot?

" **Oh by the stars of our flag, Jefferson you old sod, I must have spun webs in my head, forgive this humble servant of freedom.** " said Button. Noodle and Russel couldn't believe it, it worked! He thought 2D really is Thomas Jefferson.

2D was pleased that it worked, but now he had to think of something else. "All is forgiven my friend, but the night is upon us, and I grow ever weary of the impending redcoats." said 2D. " **Why should they be thought of, my friend, they shall never beat the mighty pen of justice.** " said Button. "I applaud your courage, dear brother, but thus not forget that with the enemy so close, they might seize our hopes and crush them with the hellish flames of the crown." said 2D.

He hated this, it was so hard to think of what to say. It's so old fashioned and complicated. 'I'm really glad I read some of those plays before I left the Vault.' thought 2D.

" **I say nigh to those claims, for the redcoats are neither bright nor right, freedom is ours brother, but I admit that such thoughts lay heavy on my mind as well.** " said Button. "Do you truly believe our enemies are fools, then as court jesters, let us fool the crown." said 2D. " **Yes, and the flame of intellect has roared in my mind, a forgery of the true Declaration will cause foolish glee to the crown, but they shall neither a difference, for our true freedom will remain safe.** " said Button. "Then a forgery shall seal our fate in stone, but how will such a deed be done?" asked 2D. " **Ink is needed, but I fear I contain none, and if I do step foot out, I will be snatched up by the iron cage of our enemy.** " said Button.

Hearing this, Russel dug through his bag, revealing ink bottles. "Why do you have ink?" asked Noodle. "I liked to write with a quill, I find it fun." said Russel. Noodle nodded as Russel stepped forward and handed the bottles to the bluenette.

"Aha, our colored friend has what we require." said 2D. He quickly flashes an apologetic look to Russel for what he said. Russel nods an understanding as the robot laughs.

" **I thank you friend of color, with this mighty ink, we shall protect our independence, your kindness and bravery shall always be remembered.** " said Button. Russel simply steps back as the robot gets to work. At robot speed, the fake Declaration is completed.

" **Not as wondrous as your own Jefferson, but the redcoats will easily be fooled.** " said Button. "I agree, those English dogs shall be given the slip, but what of our true symbol?" asked 2D. " **That is for you, my brother, I shall hold the forgery so when the redcoats arrive, they shall find only a fraud, while the true Declaration will be concealed with you.** " said Button.

With that, the robot goes to the back to grab the real Declaration. " **Take this and have safe travels, Jefferson, the redcoats shall not have us.** " said Button. "I thank you for your courage and ingenues plan, freedom is in our grasp and once the redcoats are tricked, we shall seize Independence for all." said 2D. " **Truer words have never been uttered before, go Jefferson, and be warned, the redcoats are everywhere, some of our own are spies as well.** " said Button.

2D nodded and with that, they left the room. "Toochi, that was unbelievable." exclaimed Noodle. "Ya man, how'd you know what to say?" asked Russel. "It took a lot of thought, but I'd like to thank William Shakespeare." sighed 2D.

Noodle tilted her head a bit, who was that? "Anyway, let's get out of here, we won't really be safe till we're out of the building." said Russel.

The group agreed and headed down the corridor, towards the lift.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Dogmeat was laying down on the floor, waiting patiently for 2D to return. Dogmeat's ears perked as he heard the gears of the lift moving. He sits up, panting happily, tail wagging.

The lift comes up with 2D, Noodle, and Russel. "Hey there, miss me?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barks happily and the teen laughs petting the dog's head.

As he straightens up, he sees three dead Super Mutants in the room. "Wow, you've been busy." said 2D. Dogmeat only wags his tail as the bluenette pets him again.

Together, the group left the National Archives where Noodle jumps around, cheering. "We did it, we got the Declaration of Independence!" cheered Noodle. "Hell ya we did, heh, we did do it." said Russel.

2D watched the two cheer for themselves and he sat down. Dogmeat sat by him, laying his head on the teen's leg. 2D pets Dogmeat and looks at the document.

He thought back to his talk with Button, the robot was right. This document was a symbol of freedom, of change and peace. The bluenette smiled and he looked it over.

"Toochi?" asked Noodle. He looked up to see Russel and Noodle watching him. "You okay?" asked Russel. "Ya, it's just, this is giving me a lot of hope." said 2D, looking at the Declaration. "Huh, why?" asked Noodle.

"Back in 1775, this document was created, as a symbol of freedom, it also brought change and peace." said 2D. "That it did." agreed Russel. "And now, even after, what, 500 years?" asked 2D. "502 actually." said Noodle.

"Still, after so many years of wars and the near end of the world, it still exists, like a sign saying freedom is still in our grasp." said 2D. "Ya, the Declaration plus Bill of Rights state that the people have a right to fight back if any one thing gets too much power." said Russel. "And the Enclave use their power for their own desires." said Noodle.

"Exactly, so who says we can't fight them back?" asked 2D. The girl nodded happily as the teen stood up, rolling up the Declaration. He then presented it to the large man.

"A deals a deal, Russel, we got you the Declaration, now you have to tell us where the Pitt is." said 2D. Russel took the document and looked at it.

Ever since he started working with Abraham, he's dreamed of finding this. He finally had it. Russel looked at the three and smiled before handing it back.

"I'm not telling you where the Pitt is." said Russel. "What, but you promised." said Noodle. He held up his hand to grin more. "I'm not telling you, because I'm gonna show you." said Russel.

"Sh-show us?" asked 2D. "Ya, I'm gonna join you guys on you're quest to save this Murdoc and the Wasteland." said Russel. Dogmeat barked happily as 2D was stunned. He then smiled and nodded. "Alright then, thanks Russel." said 2D.

They shook hands and Noodle jumped around. "You've really got a following now, Toochi, but, how'll we fight the Enclave, they got power armor, plasma weapons, helibirds, plus who knows what else." said Noodle.

"Well, the Family agreed to help in anyway they can, plus Megaton will no doubt help." said 2D. "Hey, what if we were to free the Pitt, the people there will probably be so grateful, that they'll join us." said Russel. "Ya, that's good, but we need to be able to stand a chance against the Enclave, so we should enlist the help of their enemy." said Noodle.

The two men looked at her in surprise. "You mean..." started Russel. "Yep, we should enlist the Brotherhood of Steel." said Noodle. 2D nodded and clapped his hands in delight. "Great, we have a plan of action against the Enclave." said 2D. "Ya, but we'll also need one to get into the Pitt." said Russel.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow." suggested Noodle. The two agreed, as it was late and they were exhausted. "Okay, so tomorrow, we set off for the Pitt." said 2D. "We'll need a lot of supplies, it's a long journey there." said Russel.

2D nodded with Noodle and the group took off for Rivet City. The final obstacle was gone, now they had a straight path to the Pitt. 2D smiled big as he had a skip to his step.

'Just wait Murdoc, we'll be seeing each other soon.' thought 2D happily.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So ends their adventure in the National Archives. They have completed the task, not only are they on their way to the Pitt, but they also have Russel joining them. What will happen next for 2D and his friends? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Plan of Action

The sun shined brightly on the water as Rivet City went on about it's day. In 2D's hotel room, the group were talking things over, trying to come up with a course of action.

"How is this going to happen, sneaking in will no doubt be harder than sneaking out." said Noodle. "The Raiders are dumb but they got numbers and guns, no way we're getting in undetected." said Russel. 2D nodded and sighed, this was tricky.

"So, before we make a plan to get in, why don't we go over the layout." suggested Noodle. "A lots changed since I was last there, but knowing them, they no doubt still have mines set up on the bridge, maybe a sniper or two." said Russel.

"This is hard." sighed Noodle. "Well, what if we used my old escape tunnel." suggested Russel. "The Raiders probably found it and filled it in." sighed Noodle.

"Hm, ya, what about you?" asked Russel. "Well, maybe we could sneak in using some of the old buildings." said Noodle. "No go, those buildings are ether blocked by debris or Raiders." said Russel. "Ugh, then what CAN we do?!" demanded Noodle.

The bluenette laid back a bit, stroking Dogmeat's furry head. There was no way they could sneak in, only slaves can easily get in. Then, a thought hit 2D and he sat up.

"Wait, I may have an idea." said 2D. "Oh ya, what?" asked Noodle. "I'm going to let the Raiders capture me." said 2D.

It was silent, no one moved or breathed. Five minutes passed and then...

"Are you out of your damn mind!"

"What the fuck, Toochi?!"

"Just hear me out." said 2D. The two fell silent as the teen sighed. "I'll let them capture me, no doubt a crowd will be after me, and when they're distracted with me, you two can kill two and take their place." said 2D.

"That's not going to work." sighed Noodle. "Actually, it may just work, these Raiders _are_ dumber than normal ones, and with so many working there, I don't think anyone will notice." said Russel.

The girl's mouth dropped, was she the only sane one left?!

"But what if we're caught and killed, then Toochi will be trapped there forever, and the Wasteland needs him." said Noodle. "My plan WILL work, Noods, trust me, okay?" asked 2D.

She bit her lip but eventually nodded. She did trust 2D, but the plan was foolish and a bit stupid. She only hoped that it wouldn't fail or backfire.

"Okay, now that we have a plan, let's get some supplies and head out, we got a long way ahead of us." said Russel. With that, the group checked out and headed down to Rivet City's market place.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D and Dogmeat were waiting patiently by the exit and saw Russel approach. "I got what I need...Noodle still not here?" asked Russel.

"No, where is she?" asked 2D. "Hm, last I saw her, she was heading to the weapons stall." said Russel. The teen nodded and headed towards the stall, hoping to find the missing girl.

She was there, arguing with the vendor.

"That's way too much for that, come on." spat Noodle. "I told you my price, 750 caps." said the vendor. Noodle was pissed and the bluenette sighed.

"Noodle, what's going on?" asked 2D. The girl saw 2D and frowned. "I'm really interested in that shotgun, but the guy is asking way too much for it." said Noodle. 2D saw the gun, it was a slick, black shotgun, but slightly smaller than normal.

2D looked at the vendor and smiled a bit. "Can you please just lower the price a bit, it's just one gun, you got plenty, right?" asked 2D, sweetly.

The vendor gulped a bit, blushing red. He was used to people trying to flirt and use their sex appeal to get him to lower the prices, but the bluenette was different. The guy was just too cute! Plus his body wasn't too bad to look at.

"I-I told yo-your friend, i-its 750." stumbled the vendor. "You sure, that's too bad." said 2D sadly, rubbing his neck a bit. The vendor trembled a bit, how can this guy be so cute and not know it?!

"Um, but I AM willing to give a small discount, uh, just for you, how does 450 caps sound?" asked the vendor. Noodle smiled happily and 2D clapped his hands in delight. "That's great, thank you so much." said 2D happily.

The vendor nodded and Noodle paid the needed caps, taking the shotgun and ammo. "Thanks again, you're really sweet." said 2D. "O-of course, eh heh, so long." said the vendor.

The two left and Noodle just barely heard the guy mutter. "Damn was that guy cute." The girl giggled and they soon met up with Russel.

"We all ready?" asked Russel. "Ya, let's go." said 2D. They left the Market place and were soon crossing the bridge.

"That was pretty good, Toochi, using your cute charms on him." said Noodle. "Using my what?" asked 2D. Noodle looked at the teen a bit surprised. "The vendor, you got him to lower the price for the gun by acting all cute." said Noodle.

"I only asked him nicely, Noodle, what are you talking about?" asked 2D. The girl was confused, why was 2D denying it.

Then it hit her, 2D was naturally cute so he didn't need to act, there for he had no idea he was cute. "You didn't know then, well, you got the vendor with your cuteness, the guy even called you cute." giggled Noodle. "Really, gross." said 2D.

"Why gross?" asked Noodle. "That guy looked old enough to be my grandfather, plus I'm with Murdoc." said 2D.

Russel was laughing at them the whole time with Dogmeat just shaking his head.

They were now walking through D.C., Dogmeat keeping his ears perked. "Okay, wish I had a map." said Russel. 2D looked to his Pip-Boy and called up the map feature. "Here." said 2D. Russel looked at the map, nodding at it.

"Okay, it'll take a few days, but we should be apply to reach our destination easily." said Russel. 2D looked at the map to see Russel was looking at an area which had a train tunnel.

"A train tunnel?" asked 2D. "Ya, the Pitt isn't in the D.C. area, it's far up North, that tunnel is the only way to get there." said Russel. 2D nodded, so that's why no one knew where it was, it wasn't a local area.

"So, where exactly North IS the Pitt?" asked Noodle. "The Pitt actually used to be the old pre-war city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and D.C., where were are, is in what was Maryland." said Russel.

"I take it it'll be a long trip." said Noodle. "Ya it will, but if we're lucky and a group of Pitt Raiders are here in D.C., they may have left their means of transport there." said Russel.

"Sounds good, let's hurry and get going." said 2D. "Happy to finally be reunited with Murdoc?" asked Noodle. "Of course I'm happy, I haven't seen him in weeks." said 2D sorrowfully. "Plus I bet you haven't had sex in that long." joked Russel. "There's that too." said 2D.

Russel sighed and Noodle giggled. They soon got out of D.C. and started heading towards the Train Tunnel.

As they walked, 2D looked back towards D.C. a bit. Murdoc had been right, that was place was dangerous with the Super Mutants.

'But I survived.' thought 2D. He smiled at Dogmeat and then got in step with Noodle as they followed Russel across the Wasteland.

'If I can survive D.C., then I can survive the Pitt, just you wait and see Murdoc, I'm not the same vault dweller you met all those months ago.' thought 2D.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They now have a plan and so are off to the Pitt. 2D is also excited about being able to see Murdoc again, will they reunite? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. Into The Pitt

It'd taken a lot longer than 2D wanted, but they'd made it to the general area. They were sneaking around, looking over the area every so often.

"Why are we sneaking, no one's around." said Noodle. "Not true, there may be some Raiders here." said Russel. The bluenette peeked up to pause.

A small way's away, he saw a fenced up area with people around it. "Russel, is that what you mean?" asked 2D. The large man looked to nod. "Yep, those are Pitt Raiders." said Russel.

"I see two people in that fenced area." said Noodle. "Those are slaves, not ones they take to the Pitt, but ones they've fully broken." said Russel. "What?" asked 2D.

"When the Pitt gets new slaves, they're always taken to the Pitt by the person selling them, the slaves usually stay there till their wills have been broken, after that, they ether stay and serve the Raiders or they are taken across all over the Wastelands and sold." said Russel.

"How awful." said Noodle.

"What's worse is that when a slave's will is broken, they will happily do as ordered, like it's something they are always happy to do." said Russel.

Hearing this sent fear through 2D's body, what if they were too late and Murdoc was broken?! 'No way, this is Murdoc, he'd never let a bunch of Raiders break him.' thought 2D.

"Okay, so there are Pitt Raiders here, what do we do?" asked Noodle. "Simple, we sneak over to the tunnel and use there transport." said Russel. "What about the people in the fence?" asked 2D. "There's nothing we can do for them, they've been broken, once a person is broken, there's no way to repair them." sighed Russel.

2D nodded and looked at the fenced area sadly. 'I'm sorry.' thought 2D.

With that, they made their way towards the tunnel. It was definitely an old train tunnel as 2D saw some tracks. He also saw a push trolley but this one has a motor. "

Where'd they get the gas for this?" asked Noodle. "I have no idea, don't ask and let's just go." said Russel. The four climbed onto the trolley where the large man started the motor.

It slowly started moving the handles and they moved on. Pretty soon, the motor is going at full speed, making everything a blur.

"Okay, so what's at the end of this tunnel?" asked 2D. "An old train yard, it'll probably have some Raiders or wild men so we'll need to fight our way through." said Russel.

"Wild men?" asked Noodle. "They're like Raiders, only their actions are more like animals than just psychotic." said Russel.

The teen sighed and looked back, seeing the last bit of light disappear, there was no going back now. 'Like I wanted too, I will eventually, but Murdoc will be with me.' thought 2D.

Dogmeat laid down, head resting on the bluenette's lap. 2D petted him and laid back as well. It'd be awhile before they reached the train yard.

After an hour, Russel starts powering down the motor. "Why are you stopping it?" asked Noodle. "We're here." said Russel. 2D sat up with Dogmeat as the trolley slowed to a stop.

They were at the end and the place was full of train cars, still standing or turned over. "We have to be careful, the Raiders will be further ahead, we need to take them by surprise." said Russel. "Anyone got a sniper?" asked 2D. The two shook their heads as the bluenette sighed. "Looks like Murdoc was the only one with a sniper." muttered 2D.

"What about grenades?" asked Noodle. "I have a few plasma ones left, but that's it." said Russel. "It's fine, we'll take out the rest with Dogmeat and our guns." said 2D. The dog barked happily, tail wagging in delight.

The group hopped off the trolley, slowly making their way through the train yard. Dogmeat sniffed the air to stop. He then turned and bit into Noodle's shirt, pulling her back.

"Hey, what the hell?" asked Noodle. Dogmeat barked and 2D looked where the Japanese girl was walking. Taking a metal pole, he stuck it into the ground where metal teeth snapped shut, breaking the pole. Noodle jumped in fright as Russel nodded.

"A bear trap, should have known, they've set up more booby traps." said Russel. Noodle sighed and stroked the dog's head. "Thank you for saving me." said Noodle. Dogmeat gave the girl a small lick before barking.

"We best be careful, there may also be frag mines." said Russel. "I can handle those, I'm small enough and sneaky enough that they won't pick up on me as quickly." said Noodle.

2D nodded and so the group carefully made their way through the train yard. There weren't any mines yet, but there were a few more bear traps.

As they came to a corner, the bluenette picked up on some voices. He peeked around to see Raiders, patrolling and two standing guard before a fenced gate. "How many?" asked Noodle. "Two on top of a train car, two are talking to each other, and another two are guarding a gate." whispered 2D. "The gate leads directly towards the bridge, they make sure no danger gets by." said Russel.

"Hey, are those plasma grenades powerful enough to explode a train?" asked Noodle. "Hm, I don't know, never tried it." said Russel. 2D stepped back as the large man took out the glowing green grenade and pulled the tag.

Keeping low, he tossed it so it landed underneath the train car the two Raiders were walking on. The grenade went off and the train blew with it. The train car was destroyed along with the two Raiders, and a third as one of the Raiders on the ground were too close.

"Gotta remember this again for next time." said Russel. 2D snickered when he heard footsteps. "They're coming." warned 2D, taking out his laser rifle.

Just as a Raider showed their face, the three shot him, with Dogmeat rushing out to attack the two at the gate. "Holy shit, where'd that mutt come from?!" yelled the first Raider. "Just shut up and kill it." said the second Raider.

They shot at Dogmeat, but it didn't slow him down or stop him from biting into the first Raider's throat. With a sharp growl, the dog ripped the throat, spilling blood onto the ground.

Just as the second Raider was about to shot, Noodle took him out with her combat shotgun. "Great, we took them all out, let's get going." said Russel. 2D walked over the two dead bodies and pushed on the gate.

It creaked opened and the four went through.

"So, the bridge, frag mines and maybe a sniper?" asked Noodle. "Yep, exactly." said Russel. The group got out from the train yard where 2D saw a stretch of old highway with a large sign hanging over it.

The sign looked to say Welcome to Pittsburgh, but the burgh part was scribbled out, now saying Welcome to The Pitt.

"Well, these Raiders are discrete." said Noodle sarcastically. "These motherfuckers are usually high off their asses when they do most shit." said Russel. The bluenette shook his head and looked ahead to freeze.

Before them, was a giant bridge that was taller than Megaton, and beyond it, 2D could just make out the skyline of a city. "That's the Pitt?" asked 2D. "Yep, the whole city is the Pitt, only the place is locked down with many Raiders standing guard." said Russel.

"With a lot of slaves, the Pitt is HUGE, how will we find Murdoc in there, we don't know what he looks like." said Noodle. "I do, I'll be able to find him, you guys just need to worry about blending in after you take out two of the guards." said 2D. "Alright, let's get going then, daylight won't last." sighed Russel.

The group went off, heading for the bridge. As they walked, Noodle noted the orange sky with dark clouds and saw fumes rising from beside the bridge.

"Russel, what's the fumes and sky?" asked Noodle. "It's pollution from radiation and fires from the mill, the radiation in the water below is so radiated, that you'll die before you get to it." said Russel.

The teen gulped as he moved around a car, this place looked like something out of a nightmare.

Noodle moved ahead of the boys and spotted something on the ground. It was a frag mine. Signalling to the boys to stop, she slowly made her way lightly towards it.

Once close enough, she quickly removes the center piece, turning the mine off.

"Wow, didn't pick her up till it was too late." said Russel. 2D agreed as the girl went on to try and defuse some more mines.

"Weird, thought there would be a sniper somewhere." said Russel. They passed a car where 2D saw the hood was crushed in with a Raider dead on top of it. "I think I found the sniper." said 2D. "Dumbass must have been doing drugs up there and was so high he fell." said Russel.

2D looked closer to shake his head. "Russ, it's a girl." said 2D. "Still, the dumbass comment stays." said Russel. The bluenette nodded and they moved on.

They were soon across the bridge and saw that they faced a dead end but there was a turn. "The entrance is around that corner, there should be a few Raiders there, just run by and they should chase you." said Russel.

"Alright, hold my bag." said 2D. "Good idea, we don't want them to take your things." said Noodle. The teen nodded when Dogmeat came over, whimpering.

"Sorry boy, but I have to let them get me." said 2D. Dogmeat whined more, looking up at him. "How about if you try to find a way in, you can meet up with me inside." said 2D. Dogmeat barked happily at that, tail wagging.

"I'm going, you know your part?" asked 2D. "Taking out two Raiders, got it." said Noodle. "Wait a sec." muttered Russel.

The two looked at him as he shook his head. "Why didn't we just grab the clothes off of the dead Raiders in the train yard?" asked Russel. Noodle and 2D were silent, they didn't know what to say. "Well, too late now." said 2D.

The large man sighed as 2D got up and ran across the way.

All at once, they heard the shouts of the Raiders and the opening of the gate. The bluenette turned and ran the other way as he saw five Raiders give chase. 'Few my ass.' thought 2D. He ran but was slow as he needed to be caught.

Just as he wanted, he was tackled and pinned to the ground. "Just what we need, a new slave to break." laughed the first Raider. 2D struggled, he didn't want to escape but he wanted to make it look convincing.

He managed to peek back to see two of the Raiders vanish. 'Great, Noodle and Russel got it.' thought 2D. That was his last thought as the teen is hit over the head, falling unconscious in seconds.

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, 2D is now inside the Pitt. His plan seems to have worked, but what about once he's inside? Will he really save Murdoc and the slaves inside the Pitt? Or will he just be another broken soul? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **The holidays are here, so I won't be updating this story till sometime in January. So everyone please have a great Christmas and an awesome New Year!**


	11. 2Doc: Together Again

_**Hello everyone, I'm back after the holiday break. Anyway, Happy 2016 to everyone! Here's hoping to an even better year than 2015. Any who, let's get on with the story.**_

"Hey, come on, wake up." said a voice. 2D groaned slightly as he felt someone poking at his side. "Wake up already, it's time to work." said the voice.

The teen moved a bit and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but soon things came into focus.

He was in a room that was rusty, smelly and filthy. There was also a ton of old mattresses in the room. 2D sat up a bit and looked to see a man in old rags and straps. But what stood out most was a scar on the guys cheek.

"Looks like you're finally awake, 668." said the man. The bluenette nodded but stopped. "668?" asked 2D. "Ya, that's you're new name, I'm 667." said the man.

2D got up and rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "Why is our names numbers?" asked 2D. "We're slaves, we don't have the right to a name anymore." sighed 667. The teen was disgusted and shook his head.

"I'm not calling myself that, I'm keeping my damn name." said 2D. 667 snorted and looked at him. "You say that now, anyway, what IS your actually name?"asked 667. "It's 2D." sighed the teen.

667 stops and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're the foreseen one, and the one 666 won't shut up about." said 667. 2D froze at that, 666 talking about him, could that mean?

"Is his name Murdoc?" asked 2D. "Ya it is." said 667. 2D smiled happily, Murdoc was still alive, and no doubt still himself.

"Can I see him?" asked 2D. "Sure, if I remember right, he should have ditch digging duty today." said 667.

With that, the man walked away with the bluenette following. As they walked, 2D finally noticed his outfit was different. He was in the same slave outfit as the man. 'Who cares, Muds and I will be out of here in no time.' thought 2D.

They left the room, which 2D now knows are the slave barracks, and they were out in the compound. The sky looked the same, so he had no idea how long he's been out. He sees across from the barracks is a small shop with a pot and bloody meat.

"That's the cafe, where we all eat, we only get two meals a day." said 667. "Um, what meat is that?" asked 2D. "Mostly throg meat, if we're lucky and the Raiders are feeling generous, we may get some actually food." explained 667. The teen gagged at that and they moved on.

He saw a statue of old scrap metal in the form of a man being pulled down by chains. "This is the center, where most slaves work on digging, or repairing the statue, a lot of us also work in the Mill, making weapons and stuff for the Raiders." said 667. 2D nodded as he too it all in.

He looked up to see catwalks with a lot of Raiders on top. "The catwalks are off limits to us slaves, the Raiders use it to spot any rebellious slaves." said 667.

The bluenette sighed but smiled slightly when he saw two Raiders, one large and one small. They offered a slight nod and 2D knew.

Russel and Noodle were in place.

2D looked over more to see a sigh that read arena. "What's the arena?" asked 2D. "A horrible place, when slaves disobey the rules, they are sent there to be punished." said 667. "How so?" asked 2D. "With a fight to the death, winner walks away from the crime, loser dies along with any family or friends." said 667. 2

D looked away, this place was indeed worse than D.C. 667 went on and 2D went to follow when he heard a bark.

Looking behind him, 2D saw Dogmeat, sitting down, tail wagging happily in the dirt. "Glad you made it in." whispered 2D. He petted the dog, getting a happy pant.

The two went to move on when 2D found himself grabbed. "668, where'd you get that dog?!" demanded a Raider. "Uh, it just showed up." lied 2D. "Hm, then I'll take the damn mutt." snapped the Raider.

He grabbed Dogmeat's collar but got a snarl. The Raider jumped away and Dogmeat went to the bluenette's side. "Couldn't I just keep the dog, he'll help with the work load and things get done faster." said 2D. "I said no." said the Raider.

At this, 667 arrived, seeing the trouble. "Master, 668 is still new here, can't you let him go with a warning?" asked 667. "No, he will be punished, like with all you slaves, if we don't discipline you, how will you learn?!" snarled the Raider.

2D backed up slightly as Dogmeat growled. It didn't stop the Raider from wrapping his hands around the teen's neck, strangling him. "Master, that'll kill him." gasped 667. "Nah, just make him sleep for a bit." mocked the Raider.

2D gasped for air and Dogmeat got ready to attack. But before he could move, a shovel was thrown into the Raider's face. He fell back and 2D hit the ground, coughing as he struggled to breathe.

2D looked up at his savior to see tan skin with a green hue, mismatched eyes, and black hair. 2D couldn't believe his eyes, it was Murdoc! He looked more battered, dirty, and muscular than when he last saw him but still, 2D would never mistake anyone for the Satanist.

The Raider got up, holding his bloody nose. "666, what the fuck?!" demanded the Raider. Murdoc only stared at him before hitting him in the face again with the shovel. "Fuck you, that's what." said Murdoc. The Raider was unconscious and the bluenette sighed in relief.

But it was short lived as his arm was seized. 2D then found himself being dragged by Murdoc to the barracks, Dogmeat following close behind. They went inside where the older man shut the doors.

Now alone, Murdoc looked at 2D and all the teen could see in his eyes was disbelief and anger. "What the fuck are you doing here, Stuart, are you out of your damn mind!" yelled Murdoc.

2D was taken back, he thought Murdoc would have been happy to see him. He sighed and stood his ground. "I came to get you out." said 2D.

"Dumbass, you should have just gone home, now you're trapped." said Murdoc. "Megaton isn't home without you, nowhere is." said 2D. Murdoc was silent as the teen sighed, shaking a bit.

"Do you know what I went through when you vanished, I was a fucking mess, I had no idea where you were or if you were alive, and then I traveled all over the damn Wasteland trying to find clues so I could find you, I shit you not, I went through a lot!" yelled 2D. He sniffled, finding he was crying. The stress of the last few weeks without Murdoc took their toll, now all he cared about was that they were together again.

Murdoc sighed, nodding slightly. "I know Stu, I went through hell here too, as I worked, I tried to plan my escape, but it's not easy." said Murdoc.

He walked over to the stressed teen, pulling him into a deep kiss. "But I am so happy to see you, and to know you've done well without me, though it'd been better to meet outside the Pitt." said Murdoc.

2D only smiled and hugged his lover happily. "I missed you so much." sniffled 2D.

So, for the next fifteen minutes, the two just sat there, talking. "So, you went to the arena?" asked 2D. "Ya, twice, and as you can see, I won." said Murdoc. 2D nodded when Murdoc smirked.

"Well, one thing did happen here that I am happy about." said Murdoc. 2D was confused till the Satanist snapped his fingers.

At that, a black shape zoomed past the teen's face. He looked to see, standing on a table, was a beautiful Raven. "A Raven, thought they were all gone." said 2D. "Same here, I call him Cortez, he's been my little helper." said Murdoc.

Cortez stretched his wings, making Dogmeat bark at him. "The dog yours?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, he showed up the day after you vanished, his name is Dogmeat." said 2D.

At his name, the dog came over, getting a pet from the bluenette. "Dogmeat huh, you been keeping 2D safe?" asked Murdoc. Dogmeat barked, standing tall and proud. Murdoc laughed and looked at the teen.

"What about you, what did you do while I was away?" asked Murdoc. 2D looked away and sighed. "I traveled with Dogmeat a bit till I came to this garage full of mole rats, but they weren't a problem." said 2D.

He then went on to tell Murdoc about Vault 112, getting trapped in a simulation, Noodle, Braun's temptations, and getting out. "After that, Noodle joined up with me and we went to D.C." said 2D.

"What, I told you not to go there!" snapped Murdoc. "I know, but I had to, it was the only way to get to Rivet City to find Russel." said 2D. He then told Murdoc about Russel escaping the Pitt years before, their deal, the archives, and finally, the journey here.

"Dammit Stu, you did everything I told you not to do." said Murdoc. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me." joked 2D. The Satanist only smirked and sighed.

"So, you got a plan to get out?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, and it involves my two allies." said 2D. "Allies?" asked Murdoc. "Noodle and Russel, they got in too, only they disguised themselves as Raiders, I saw them earlier on the catwalks." said 2D. "Hm, eyes on the inside nice." said Murdoc.

2D nodded when the barrack doors opened to two Raiders. Only thankfully, it was Noodle and Russel. "Oh, Murdoc, these are Russel and Noodle." said 2D. The girl skipped over, hugging the older man.

"Hallo, nice to meet you, Toochi has told us so much about you." grinned Noodle. "Ya, he just got done talking to me about you two." said Murdoc. "Ya, so he told you the plan yet?" asked Russel. "Not yet, what is it?" asked Murdoc.

"We're planning a slave rebellion, but, I don't know how to do it." mumbled 2D. "Ah, but that's what good ol' Muds is for, I'll come up with a plan in no time." said Murdoc. "Thanks Mudsy." smiled 2D. The older man only kissed his cheek.

"Well ya, we got to get the foreseen one back to the Wastes." said Murdoc. The two smiled at each other as Noodle smiled.

"So, you want to know another plan we have, to stop the Enclave?" asked Noodle. "Fuck ya I want to know, those bastards caused enough trouble." spat Murdoc. When he said that, all he could think of was the pain 2D suffered and being separated from his blue haired angel.

He wanted revenge.

"We're going to go to war against the Enclave, I know if we free the Pitt, they'll help us out." said Russel. "Plus the Family owes us and Megaton will no doubt join us too." said 2D. "And then after we get out of here, we find the Brotherhood of Steel and convince them to join us." said Noodle happily.

Murdoc nodded, it all sounded good. "But the Brotherhood won't be easy, even with Stuart, got a back-up plan for that?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, we got the Declaration, the very symbol of hope." said 2D.

He then paused and looked at the large man. "Russ, you still got it?" asked 2D. "Ya man, it's safe with me." said Russel, pointing to a tube on his back. "Well, that'll work, especially if it's the real deal." said Murdoc.

They all nodded when Russel sighed. "We should get back before we cause suspicion." said Russel. The girl nodded in agreement and the two bid their farewells.

They left and 2D moved closer to Murdoc. He kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad you're alright." said 2D. Murdoc smiled and ran a hand through the teen's soft blue locks.

"I'm not one to easily go down Stu, trust me, I'll always be here." said Murdoc. "Good, otherwise that'd ruin your image." snickered 2D. The older man just kissed his forehead. "You know me too well." said Murdoc.

As the two cuddled together, Cortez and Dogmeat watched. The Raven then flew to the dog, landing on his head. Still the two sat and watched their masters in happiness.

Everything was going to be okay now that 2D and Murdoc were back together.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, here's a new chapter and the first new chapter of the new year. :) So, 2D and Murdoc are now back together and Murdoc seems to be the one coming up with the plan, that is if he doesn't have one already. So what's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	12. Crazy Plan From A Crazy Man

_2D blinked, looking around in shock. He was in his and Murdoc's home, back in Megaton. "Wh-how, what about the Pitt." said 2D._

 _As the teen looked around, he saw a small red ball and a teddy bear. 'I don't recognize this.' thought 2D. He walked back a bit, when he heard a small noise._

 _Someone was crying upstairs._

 _2D climbed the stairs to see the door to Murdoc's spare room was slightly opened. Confused, the bluenette opened the door to see the room was clean, and there was a crib._

 _But also, someone was standing by it._

 _It was an elderly woman wearing a wanderer's outfit. It was Sasha Niccals, Murdoc's mother. She died back when Grayditch was attacked by fire breathing ants. Even though she died, 2D saw her in his dream, right before he found vault 112._

 _"Sasha." said 2D. At this, the woman turns and offers a kind smile. "2D, it's good to see you again." said Sasha. She walks closer and gives the teen a hug._

 _"You found Murdoc, I'm so glad." said Sasha. "Ya, um, what is this?" asked 2D. The woman smiled and moved a bit. "Come see." said Sasha._

 _2D stayed where he was but eventually made his way to the crib. He looked inside to see something wrapped in a baby blanket. It was moving and making gurgling noises. "A-a baby?" asked 2D._

 _He looked at the old woman who smiled in delight. "Remember, whatever path you chose, it'll always lead you to the end." said Sasha._

 _With that, she vanished, leaving the teen alone. "Wait, Sasha, who is this baby!" called 2D. There was no answer and no sound._

 _2D looked to see the crib was gone, and he was alone. "Sasha come back, I need more, what does this mean!" yelled 2D._

 _Again, there was no answer and the teen felt himself disappear._

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Black eyes opened to a rusted ceiling and a dimly lit room. 2D sat up a bit to see he was in the slave barracks of the Pitt. 'I'm back, but what did this dream mean?' thought 2D.

He tried hard to think, there was a baby, and that was it. 'I don't understand.' thought 2D.

He heard a groan and looked over. Murdoc was sleeping soundly next to him, or was. The Satanist was waking up. Mismatched eyes opened to black eyes and a small smile came.

"Morning Stu, how was your first night in hell?" asked Murdoc. 2D smiled a bit to shake his head. "If this is hell, then I don't want to know what that place is beneath us." said 2D. Murdoc rolled his eyes at the terrible joke and kissed his lover.

"You okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." said Murdoc. "Um, ya." said 2D, looking away. This got Murdoc's attention and he studied the teen.

"What happened, 2D?" asked Murdoc. 'He might think I'm crazy, but, this is his mother.' thought 2D.

So, he told Murdoc about Sasha and Jonas coming in his dreams, and the dream he just had. "A baby, my mother showed you a baby in our place?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, usually she gives me a clue as to the meaning, but all she said was the same as before, 'whatever path I chose, it'll always lead to the end'." said 2D.

"Hm, I don't know ether, but it may have something to do with the Pitt." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and noticed a small smile on the older man's face. "She's still here, even in death she's still here." whispered Murdoc.

2D smiled and hugged him. He remembered how hard Murdoc had taken Sasha's death, especially after learning she wasn't his step-mom, but his birth mother. So 2D was glad, that this one thing brought comfort to the Satanist.

They pulled apart where Murdoc sighed a bit. "Well, we have to get up, as much as I want to say 'so long fuckers', we need to come up with a plan to free the Pitt." said Murdoc. "Ya, but with so many armed Raiders, it'll be hard, too bad we can't kill a few off." said 2D.

The Satanist agreed but then stopped. A shiver ran down the bluenette's spine as he saw an evil grin. 'Oh shit, I just gave him an idea.' thought 2D.

"Stu, I may just have a crazy idea." said Murdoc. "Enough to work?" asked 2D. "Possibly, I'm not 100% sure it'll work." said Murdoc. 2D tilted his head a bit as the older man faced him.

"We're gonna unleash the Throgs." said Murdoc. This shocked the teen, the Throgs?! "Um okay, but how?" asked 2D. "From what I know, Throgs hate bright lights, which is why the the door leading out of the Steelyard is bathed in it, we kill the lights, the Throgs can get in." said Murdoc.

"Okay, but won't that kill us all?" asked 2D. "We won't do it now, first we get all the other slaves on our side, plus only the Raiders will fight the Throgs, and hopefully, before the Raiders kill them all, they take a bunch of them with them." said Murdoc. 2D nodded, it sounded risky, but worth it.

"Okay, so how will we get the others to agree?" asked 2D. "We'll hold a meeting later, but leave out 602." said Murdoc. "Why?" asked 2D. "Guy is devoted to the Raiders, if one asked him to jump off a bridge and into Mirelurk infested waters, he'll do it without a second thought." said Murdoc. The bluenette nodded,so almost all the slaves wanted freedom.

"So, how should we get started?" asked 2D. "I don't know, for now just act miserable and work." said Murdoc. 2D smiled a bit, kissing the older man's cheek. "Kinda hard when I have you." said 2D. "Ya, ya, I know, I'm that fun, but seriously, just act as unhappy as the other slaves, otherwise the Raiders may notice something, they're stupid as hell, but they adore misery." said Murdoc.

The teen nodded and watched the Satanist get up. "I have to work in the Mill today, so burning hot day for me." sighed Murdoc. "I thought you were always hot." chuckled 2D. Murdoc just ran his hand through the teen's hair and headed for the door.

"As much as I hate it, do as the Raiders say, if you piss them off, they'll ether send you to the steelyard or the arena." said Murdoc. "I got it." said 2D.

With that, Murdoc called for Cortez and the two left. The teen sat back to sigh as Dogmeat came over.

"Got a crazy plan and no idea how to start it, what a way to start." said 2D. Dogmeat simply barked, getting a pet from the bluenette. "Well, we best get going." said 2D.

With that, the teen walked out of the slave barracks with Dogmeat close behind.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And here's the new chapter. They have a crazy ass plan, will it work? And will they get the other slaves to agree?! Plus why is 602 such a submissive slave? Eh, that's not really important but I thought that it should still be questioned. Still, what'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	13. Into The Steelyard

The compound was lively, well as lively as it can get with many enslaved people dragging their feet. 2D looked over towards the cafe. He saw dirty water, some sort of bloody meat and that's it. Dogmeat growled at the strange meat and that was enough for 2D to decide to skip breakfast.

He walked on more, wondering what the hell he's supposed to do.

Just then, his shoulder was seized and he was pulled back to see a Raider. "So, you're a rebel are you?" asked the Raider. "Wouldn't you if you were enslaved." said 2D. "Point taken, but still, we can't have rebellious slaves, so as punishment for poor Bob, you are to be sent to the arena." said the Raider.

The bluenette flinched as the Raider dragged him towards the arena. "Um, wait, couldn't I do something else?" asked 2D. "No, punishment is punishment." snapped the Raider. "But I'm new, I don't know the rules." said 2D.

The Raider stopped to think for a second. Okay, not a second, more like a few minutes. 'Russel wasn't kidding, these guys are stupider than me.' thought 2D. He then blinked, did he just insult himself?

"You have a point, very well, you avoid the arena, for now, so instead, you will go to the steelyard." said the Raider. The Steelyard, why the damn Steelyard?! "Is there nothing else?" asked 2D. "The Steelyard or Arena, your pick." laughed the Raider.

The teen sighed, but chose the Steelyard, least he won't have to kill any other slaves. He was then dragged away from the arena and towards the Mill. "Do I get any protection?" asked 2D. "No, slaves get no weapons." said the Raider.

"Well, can I at least bring my dog?" asked 2D. The Raider paused and looked at the following mutt. "Fine, whatever, just stop your bitchin." spat the Raider. 2D sighed silently in relief, he wasn't going alone.

He was dragging inside and he was blasted by a wave of heat. The Mill was full of slaves working at keeping the fires going, to them lifting or working heavy machinery. All the slaves were sweating, being whipped, or tending to burns from the fires and hot metal.

As he was dragged through, 2D saw one slave getting whipped over and over to then fall to the floor. The slave was motionless, even when being kicked by the Raider's spiked boot.

"Ugh, someone clean up this mess, and toss him into the flames, dead slaves are useless." spat the Mill whipper. Obviously a woman by the voice, she probably used to be a dominatrix.

"So, what does the Mill make?" asked 2D. "Heh, ammo and guns to keep us Raider's supplied, plus extra metal for our statue center piece." laughed the Raider. 'So this is why the Raider's are so armed.' thought 2D.

As they walked by an assembly line, one of the slaves looked over. It was a female with long greasy brown hair in a bun with skin tanned from the fires. "Why's the new guy here?" asked the girl. "624, get back to work." ordered the Raider.

"Sorry sir, I'm just curious." said 624 meekly. 2D stared at her, the woman was shaking and had an arm around her stomach. 'Odd.' thought 2D.

"Well, if you are curious, he's on his way to the Steelyard to collect steel ingots." said the Raider. 624 looked shocked. "But he won't survive, he's new here, just give him a warning." said 624. "Punishment is what keeps you low-life scum bags in line, besides, one slave has survived." said the Raider. "Only to be sent back and never come back." said 624.

The Raider glared at her, looking ready to shot. Just then, another slave joined, it was Murdoc!

"He ain't going." said Murdoc. "Hey, I'm letting him bring a fucking dog, be glad I'm so nice." snapped the Raider. 2D looked at Murdoc, knowing the Satanist was going to do something.

With that thought, Murdoc punched him in the face. "Ow, are you looking to be punished too, 666?!" roared the Raider. Murdoc's answer was simply another punch to the guy's face. "That's it, you're going to the Steelyard as well!" yelled the Raider.

He shoved Murdoc to follow and the four left. 2D looked at his lover to see a grin, he planned that. 'I should be surprised but with Murdoc, I already knew he'd do that.' thought 2D.

They passed through some doors to see a gated walkway and the teen jumped in fear. On top of the walkway was a hairless creature that looked human, but was walking like an animal with blood red eyes, fangs, claws, a pot belly and no way to tell it's gender.

"Ha, ha, see that, that's a throg, ugly motherfuckers that are everywhere in the Steelyard, you want to survive, better be faster than them." mocked the Raider. 2D stared at it to get a comforting hand from Murdoc. The teen relaxed, Murdoc was with him so he was alright.

They left the walkway to see a door. "I'll be waiting here for you, you have till tonight to collect ten steel ingots, well, 666 does, 668, since you have a dog with you, you'll collect twenty." said the Raider. 2D sighed as he opened the door.

"Now get to it, you not back by tonight, don't bother coming back at all." said the Raider. With that, He pushed the two through the door. 2D fell to the ground and the Satanist helped him up. "Damn bastard." spat 2D.

He looked to see the area around them bathed in light and steps going down. The rest of the place looked like an extremely polluted junkyard with train cars everywhere. "So, this is the Steelyard?" asked 2D. "Yep, never been here, only the arena." said Murdoc.

"I was almost sent there." said 2D. "If you were sent there, I'd busted you out." said Murdoc. The teen smiles and kisses him.

"By the way, how'd you know I was in trouble?" asked 2D. "I left my post for a drink and Russel signaled me." explained Murdoc. The teen nodded and the three descended down the steps.

"So, what are steel ingots?" asked 2D. "Um, you remember in the wasteland those cement things that people used to park their cars in front of?" asked Murdoc. "Ya." said 2D. "Steel ingots look like that, only smaller and made of steel." said Murdoc. "Okay, got it." said 2D.

They looked around them when Dogmeat starts growling. "Something's here." said 2D. They heard snarling and looked to see a throg on top of a train car.

Without a warning, the throg leaps off the car, landing on 2D. Murdoc grabbed a piece of wood and smashed it onto the creature. It got off 2D and snarled, only to be attacked by Dogmeat.

The dog sunk his teeth in the creature's throat, spilling it's blood. The throg weakly slashed at the dog, but didn't make a mark. It was dead in seconds.

2D was frozen, completely freaked out. In a split second, he could have died!

Warm arms went around, being pulled into Murdoc's embrace. "Are you okay?" asked Murdoc, checking for any injuries. He sighed in relief once he found none. "I-I'm alright, Mudsy." said 2D.

He sat up to see Dogmeat wagging his tail, proudly standing over his fresh kill. "We really need weapons, especially if the throgs are that fast." said 2D. "Ya, there may be a dead slave with something." said Murdoc.

At that, a knife fell beside them. "What the fuck?!" yelped 2D. Murdoc looked up to laugh in delight. "Cortez you feathery bastard." said Murdoc.

The beautiful black bird only cawed before settling on the older man's shoulder. "Are you a daring little fuck, coming to the big bad Steelyard freely." said Murdoc. Cortez simply fluttered his wings before gliding over to land on Dogmeat's head.

"Hey, maybe we can find some Steel ingots with Cortez's help." said 2D. "Ya, air support is always a good thing to have." said Murdoc. He turned to his bird who stared back. "You heard Stu, we need some Steel ingots, think you can find some?" asked Murdoc.

Cortez cawed loudly, as if insulted. The bird flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

"Think he'll be alright, there are throgs everywhere." said 2D. "He'll be find, sure the throgs are fast, but they can't fly." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and looked to his dog.

"Keep your eyes peeled too, okay?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barked and got up, sniffing the ground.

Murdoc pocketed the knife before pulling the bluenette close. "Best stay close so we don't get separated." said Murdoc. 2D only shook his head, laughing.

"You sure it's that and not so you can cup a feel?" asked 2D. "Maybe both." smirked Murdoc. 2D just shook his head, he had nothing to say to that.

So, the three walked off to find the required thirty steel ingots.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So, Murdoc and 2D are now in the Steelyard, weaponless (Besides the knife Cortez brought), and without a clue where the throgs could be (Unless the creatures snarl from their hiding spot). What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	14. Steelyard Special

**Dear Readers,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I was in the hospital for awhile with some food poisoning, plus my computer was broken, and my stupid tablet would not let me update. I'm better and got a new computer. I'm back now so I will be updating this reqularly again. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**

"Ugh, this place reeks." whined 2D. The three have been walking for ten minutes and so far have seen nothing. Luckily they saw no throgs, but unluckily they've found no steel ingots.

"Ya, this place is basically a junk yard, but I have no idea what your smelling, the fumes, or the decaying bodies." said Murdoc. "Maybe both." said 2D.

Dogmeat was looking around, panting as the two talked. As the dog sniffed, he picked up on something. He walked over to a pile of old scrap metal to see something shiny. Dogmeat barked loudly before starting to dig at the pile.

"Dogmeat, what is it?" asked 2D. The dog pulled back more old metal to reveal a shiny piece. "That's a steel ingot." said Murdoc. 2D picked it up, seeing it weighted about five pounds.

"Huh, thought it'd be dirty." said 2D. "No, for some reason these ingots are clean." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and put it in the pack that they picked up off a dead slave five minutes ago.

"So, now we need twenty-nine." said 2D. "Ya, and we gotta get it before dark, otherwise we're screwed." said Murdoc. The bluenette nodded a bit, he didn't want to be stuck out here with those things.

2D went to his dog, petting his fur happily. "Good boy." praised 2D. Dogmeat barked in delight, tail wagging fast. Dogmeat then padded over to Murdoc, looking for some praise as well.

The Satanist gave none, but he did pet the dog as a thanks. It was enough...for now. Dogmeat snorted and goes on ahead.

"You could have said something." said 2D. "Sorry, all my praise is saved for the bedroom, luv." winked Murdoc. 2D blushed and goes on ahead. The older man just laughs lightly and follows his lover.

They pass by another fallen train when they hear a loud caw. Flying in is Cortez, in his claws is a steel ingot. "Great." said Murdoc. 2D took the ingot and put it away but the raven continues to caw. "He must have found a lot more." said Murdoc.

Cortez cawed and flew off again. The three ran after the raven as he flew to a staircase. 2D flinched at what was on the stairs. The rotting remains of a slave, he was torn apart with most of his organs missing or hanging out.

"Oh god." said 2D. "Ya, Throg are vicious bastards, they don't even eat them, just shred them." said Murdoc. "Then what DO they eat?!" asked 2D.

"Nothing, those bastards don't seem to eat anything, well, they MAY eat the slaves, I don't know, but mostly they just shred them." said Murdoc. 'So they just kill for the hell of it.' thought 2D.

Cortez cawed at them, pecking at the slaves shoulder bag. 2D opened it to find five other steel ingots. "Huh, then this must be 534." said Murdoc. "Huh?" asked 2D. "He's the slave that made it the first time but died when he came back." said Murdoc.

The teen shivered, so this was the slave 624 mentioned. "Hopefully we don't end up like him." said 2D. "We won't, if the talons and raiders can't kill us, then we can survive against the throgs." said Murdoc.

This made 2D smile as he grabbed the steel ingots. "We got seven now." said 2D. "Ya, but we still need a shitload more." said Murdoc. The teen agreed and looked up more at the stairs.

"Where do these go?" asked 2D. "Probably to another area in the steelyard, let's head up, seems he was as well." said Murdoc. The teen agreed and they headed up.

Cortez just sat on Dogmeat's head, as he was given no other orders. Dogmeat seemed to enjoy having his feathery friend on his head.

As they climbed more, they came to the top that over looked the whole steelyard. "If this place wasn't so awful, this would be a great view." said 2D. "Ya, plus it might help us avoid the throgs." said Murdoc. 2D agreed and they followed the metal path.

Ahead, they saw something shine near the railing. It was a small pile of steel ingots, at least four of them. "A slave must have gathered these, but where are they?" asked 2D. Murdoc looked over the side to smirk a little.

"Hey Stu, remember the dead slave we got your bag from?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, what about him?" asked 2D. "He's below us right now." said Murdoc. 2D looked to see that the dead slave was indeed there.

"Huh, guess he fell to his death." said 2D. "Yep, so his ingots are also ours." said Murdoc. 2D put them away to stand. "We got your ten, now I need nineteen more." said 2D.

"Ya, there should be more once we get off this catwalk and into the next area." said Murdoc. The teen nodded and followed the Satanist.

As they walked high above the Steelyard, the teen would flinch at all the hissing and growling. Throgs knew they were there, just not where.

They soon found a stairway that took them back to the ground. It was quiet, no Throgs were nearby. "I really miss my gun." said 2D. "Ya, me too." sighed Murdoc.

They moved on when the bluenette stopped. He saw a destroyed fence and beyond it looked to be more catwalks and an old building. "Murdoc, what's that place over there?" asked 2D.

The older man looked to raise an unseen eyebrow. "Don't know, that area is not on the map that 534 showed me once, I think that was an area the Raiders used, but looks like they closed it up from the Throgs." said Murdoc.

"Maybe there's something useful inside." said 2D. "Ya, like guns or actual food." said Murdoc. The four headed over, Cortez going first to check if its safe.

After a minute or two, Cortez gave the caw. They went in to see dead Raiders and Throgs. "Yep, Throgs chased them out." said Murdoc. "Ya, but what did the Raiders use this building for?" asked 2D. "Don't know, but we should find out soon." said Murdoc.

They walked down the halls, it was silent except for the hissing of loose pipes. The walls were rusted and smeared with blood, whose blood, it was unsure. They took a corner for Murdoc to pull the bluenette back.

The hall was full of Throgs, sniffing the ground or just sitting there. "How are we gonna get passed them?" whispered 2D. "Give me a second." said Murdoc.

He looked down the hall to see the air was moving. Wait, no, not air, fumes.

The Satanist smirked and looked at his lover. "Find me a match." said Murdoc. "We don't have that, but what about a spark?" asked 2D. The teen had a rock in his hand and the older man rolled his eyes. "Fine, this better work." said Murdoc.

Holding it close, Murdoc looked for a good spark patch. Spotting some worn metal, Murdoc chucked the rock. It hit it's target, scraping it and getting a few sparks. It was small, but enough to light the gas.

The whole hall went up in fire, Dogmeat and Cortez jumping back in fear. Murdoc held the teen back till the flames finally died down. They looked to see the Throgs dead, their bodies still burning.

"Hey, I did this same thing back at the National Archives." said 2D. Murdoc petted the teen's head, smirking. "Oh ya, good boy." said Murdoc. The teen just swatted his hand away.

"I'm not a dog you ass." said 2D. "You sure, cause if I recall, you ARE my bitch." grinned Murdoc. That earned the older man a elbow to the gut. "Gah, geez you little bastard." snapped Murdoc.

"Oh sorry, who's the bitch now?" asked 2D sweetly. Murdoc just shook his head and they continued down the hallway.

They soon came to a large room with tables of tubes and beakers. "What a shocker, this was their drug lab." said Murdoc, rolling his eyes. 2D looked around and saw a dead Raider with a gun in hand.

2D took it and checked for ammo. He grabbed the ammo as well as a second gun and a piece of paper. 'What the, is this a combo or something?' wondered 2D.

He shrugged and pocketed the paper and went over towards his lover. "Hey Murdoc, got you a gun." said 2D. "Great." said Murdoc. He cocked it but then stopped.

"Wait, where did you find this?" asked Murdoc. "Where else, a dead body." said 2D. "True." nodded Murdoc.

He went off to check the cabinets and 2D checked out the tables. "Weird, no drugs, did they really kill themselves over fucking jet, crack heads." muttered Murdoc.

2D saw old tattered notebooks with writing and equations, scratching his head. "What were they doing?" asked 2D. The teen then came to a table that had what looked like a pressure cooker, only it had tubes going in.

2D checked to see they were nutrients, oxygen and water. 'Is there something alive in there.' thought 2D. There had to be, as these tubes were what humans needed to keep living, even in comas or something. 2D tried opening the pressure cooker thing to find it was locked. He cursed but saw that there was a dial.

'A combo, wait.' thought 2D. He pulled out the paper and started turning the dial. After a while, the lid clicked open. 'Cool, what's in here now.' thought 2D. He opened the lid for his eyes to widened.

Murdoc was on the other room, checking the cabinets when 2D called for him. "MURDOC, THERE'S A FUCKING BABY IN THIS THING!" yelled 2D.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They find an old lab from the raiders...and a baby in a fucking pressure cooker. I have no idea why, that's just how it looked in the game. But again, I'm doing this the way I wanted to in the game.**

 **Anyway, I think I might have gotten some things mixed up with the tubes, so if I did, I am sorry, I'm no doctor, and for a good reason. Still, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	15. AN: Sorry

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **I know a lot of you are thinking now is 'What, I wanted nearly two months for this?'. Well no, this IS an update, it's on the next chapter, what this chapter is an apology.**_

 _ **I had gotten taken away from the computer due to many things happening in my life, from life in general, to some sick family members, even a one death.**_

 _ **But hopefully this time I can be updating again regularly. So to those who have kept with the story so far, I thank you for your patience and am sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Now, click the next button and enjoy the new chapter.**_

 _ **~ YaoiGoddess22**_


	16. Who's baby Is That?

You could hear a pin drop with how quiet it became.

"Hold it, are you fucking serious?!" asked Murdoc. "Ya, in this pressure cooker thingy." said 2D. Murdoc bolted over to see that the bluenette was right.

Laying in the cooker thing, covered by a pink blanket, was a baby. "What the actual fuck?" asked Murdoc. "I know, seems the Raiders were keeping her alive with these tubes." said 2D. "Ya, but why, and...wait, how do you know it's a girl?" asked Murdoc.

"The blanket's color, pink is for girls, right?" asked 2D. The older man looked at the baby and lifted the blanket a bit to put it down. "Yep, it's a girl...no diaper." said Murdoc. "Then, where does the baby..." started 2D.

They looked at each other and shivered. "Ya, let's NOT go there." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and looked around the room.

"What now?" asked Murdoc. "Looking for diapers, there HAS to be some." said 2D. "Well, why the fuck should we diaper the kid?" asked Murdoc. 2D glared at him as he pulls out a package, having finally found it.

"We just unlocked her, so I have no idea if those things will turn back on, besides, she'll die if we leave her." said 2D. Murdoc groaned and backed off as the teen grabs the baby.

"Well, what the fuck do we know about child care?" asked Murdoc. "You must have some idea, after all, you were almost a fath-oh wait, sorry." said 2D sadly.

This made the Satanist pause. Emma was pregnant when she died, he lost his child and his chance at being a father. Murdoc quickly shook the thought off and sighed. "Stu, I was NEVER a father, besides, I'd make a shitty one with how I was raised." said Murdoc.

2D finished diapering the baby and picked her up. "Then, what should we do?" asked 2D. Murdoc was silent for a moment as he stared at the baby in the bluenette's arms.

"Alright, we'll look after the kid for now, at least till we find someone to take her off our hands." grumbled Murdoc. 2D squealed in happiness and kissed the older man. "Thank you Mudsy." beamed 2D.

The sudden action woke the baby up, revealing her shining blue eyes. "Hi there, we'll be looking after you for awhile." cooed 2D. The baby gave a giggle, showing off a toothless mouth, but peeks of white could be seen.

"Hey Murdoc, how old do you think she is?" asked 2D. "Uh, given that her teeth are starting to come in, plus the size, I'd say, three months." said Murdoc. The teen nodded as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"We should give her a name." said 2D. "No." said Murdoc. This stunned 2D as Murdoc sighs. "If we name her, we'll grow attach, our lives are too hellish for a child, Stu, plus she might belong to one of the slaves." said Murdoc. "Oh, alright then." said 2D sadly.

The Satanist sighed and they left the room. "Wait, where are Dogmeat and Cortez?" asked 2D. "Huh, maybe they went to look for more steel ingots." said Murdoc.

"That's nice of them, but I hope the Throgs don't get them." said 2D. "Please, your dog is a killer and my bird's got brains, they'll be fine." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and followed the Satanist down the hall.

The baby babbled and the teen couldn't help but smile. "So cute." gushed 2D. Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes.

They soon came to double doors and the older man pushed them open. Outside was a new area of the Steelyard. Yes, it had the same trash as the rest, but this section has a giant machine looking thing hovering above a pool of steaming green goo.

"What the fuck is that?" asked 2D. "I can tell the goo is radioactive, but the machine itself, I have no fucking clue." said Murdoc.

"Should we check it out, I can see some Raider son the catwalks, but should we?" asked 2D. "No, you stay here and look for the animals, I'll take a closer look." said Murdoc. "Alright, be careful." said 2D.

The older man nodded and ran towards the machine. 2D sighed and looked down at the baby. "Well, let's go look for Dogmeat and Cortez." said 2D.

With that, he and the baby went back inside the building, back towards the area where the steel ingots should be. As 2D walked down the rusted, blood stained hallway, he couldn't help but worry about Murdoc.

'I trust him, but the last time he told me to stay, we got separated for weeks, well, I was pushed into a bush but still.' thought 2D. He looked at the baby who happily gurgled her own spit. "Will I lose Murdoc again?" whispered 2D.

He shook his head, no, he wouldn't think like that, he refused to. He went through the front doors, looking around carefully. No Throgs, good, but no animals ether, not good.

Shifting the baby to one arm, 2D pulled out his gun. "Can't be too careful." said 2D. He walked away from the building, looking for the raven and dog.

"They couldn't have gotten far." said 2D.

He turned a corner to jump back. Throgs, at least two of them he believes. 'Shit.' thought 2D. He peeked through some metal to see them crawling towards him, they smelled him!

Sighing, 2D put the baby down in a box, closing it. "Be safe." whispered 2D. Cocking the gun, 2D prepared for the Throgs.

In no time at all, the first Throg jumped into sight. 2D shot at it, but it moved away quickly. The second soon joined and 2D had to dive away as it took down the metal wall. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' 2D yelled in his mind.

He looked to the two Throgs slowly circling him, growling. 'What are they waiting for?' wondered 2D. 2D raised his gun and shot again.

The Throg jumped, but the bullet hit it's leg. The creature hit the ground, hissing in pain. This caused the other Throg to react, quickly jumping onto the teen.

2D hit the creature in the head, but it did nothing. What it did do was give the creature the chance to bit the bluenette's arm. 2D cried out in pain as the teeth sunk in deeper. The teen was panicking, was this it?!

Suddenly, a loud caw is heard and a gash appears on the Throgs head. It releases 2D, howling in pain. 2D crawled away to see the black shape of Cortez.

The raven found him!

Cortez cawed again and dove down, talons digging into the flesh of the Throg. It screeched, running around, rolling, anything to get the raven off. But Cortez was strong, the bird wasn't letting go.

Cortez then spread his wings and pulled with all his might. 2D heard a faint ripping sound as the Throg's flesh was pulled off.

The creature howled in terror, but it's movements were now slow. It wasn't long before the Throg hit the ground dead.

2D sighed in relief as the raven landed on his knee. "Thanks a lot." said 2D, petting the bird. Cortez cawed and 2D put a hand to his bleeding wound.

'Hopefully there's a doctor here.' thought 2D. He stood up to become aware of hissing. He completely forgot about the second Throg.

It was dragging it's self on the ground, trying to reach the teen. 2D backed away and found a piece of the metal wall. Grabbing it, 2D stabbed the Throg, killing it. "Ya, your kill was more awesome then mine." said 2D. The raven cooed in agreement.

There was a bark and 2D looked to see Dogmeat...dragging another bag. "Hey boy, what you find?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barked as the teen pets him, grabbing the back.

Inside is three steel ingots. "Nice, only sixteen to go." smiled 2D. He strokes the dog's fur before getting up.

He finds the box and opens it to see the baby, out of her blanket, sucking her foot. "I hope that foot is clean." said 2D. The baby just giggles and 2D picks her up.

He found Cortez and Dogmeat, but Murdoc still wasn't there. 2D sighed and looked towards the area where he last saw him.

"Murdoc where are you, I can't lose you again." said 2D.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, here's another chapter. I again apologize for not updating in two months. Life gets complicated for sometimes, but I'll again try to update regularly. Anyway, 2D and Murdoc have split again and Cortez showed just how much of a badass he can be. What's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	17. Hush Little Baby, Monsters Are Near

A hour had passed since Murdoc went to investigate the strange machine and he has yet to come back. During that time, 2D managed to find the last of the steel ingots he needed, as well as a bunch more dead slaves.

2D was sitting on an old box, cradling the baby as Cortez and Dogmeat watched for danger. "Murdoc has been gone a while." sighed 2D. The bluenette looked at the baby was stroked her head.

She was starting to fuss a little and it worried the teen. 'She must be getting hungry, dammit, why couldn't there have been baby food along with the diapers.' thought 2D.

It wasn't long before the fussing turned into full blown tears and cries.

"Ah, no please baby, don't cry." pleaded 2D. He rocked her gently but the baby still cried.

As 2D held her, he tried thinking of something, anything, to calm her down. 'Wait, my mother's lullaby.' thought 2D. He remembered back in the vault, whenever he was upset, his mother would sing his old lullaby to calm him down.

2D relaxed a bit and rocked the baby more slowly. " _Hush little baby, don't cry or wail, the nightmares can't reach you no more. Drift little baby, no time to fret, happy dreams and comfort await for you. Dream little baby, peace is here, no monsters can reach you now. Hush little baby, the tears have gone, dreamland is now in your grasp._ " sang 2D gently.

The song did the trick and the baby girl was soon fast asleep. The bluenette sighed in relief, this would buy him a little time. "Nice song." said a voice.

2D jumped and looked to see leaning against a rusted train car was Murdoc! "Mudsy, you're back." exclaimed 2D happily. Murdoc smirked and walked over, kissing him.

"Sorry it took awhile, had a hard time finding you." said Murdoc. The teen mentally slapped himself in the face, it was his fault Murdoc was gone so long.

"So what was that song?" asked Murdoc. "Oh, it's an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me to calm me down, thought it might work and it did." said 2D, looking at the baby again. The Satanist nodded and sat down next to him.

"So, what is that machine?" asked 2D. "Heh, it's the Pitt's power." said Murdoc. "Power?" asked 2D. "Ya, that big clunk of metal powers the arena, the mill, even the lights." smirked Murdoc.

2D's eyes widened and he smiled. "So we kill that machine, the throgs get in?" asked 2D. "Exactly, we have our means to start a rebellion." said Murdoc. "So long as 602 is left out?" asked 2D. "Ya, now, how many steel ingots do we need?" asked Murdoc.

"None, while we were waiting for you, I got the rest." said 2D. "Alright good, let's head back then." said Murdoc. The two got up and start walking back towards the Pitt.

"Wait Murdoc, what about the baby?" asked 2D. Murdoc paused and looked at the baby. "If we find a basket, Cortez can bring her in for us." said Murdoc. "Can Cortez really lift her?" asked 2D. "If he can lift a twenty pound ingot, he can lift a fucking baby." said Murdoc.

The teen nodded, he really hopes the Satanist is right. They made their way back towards the entrance, being careful to avoid the Throgs.

The creatures hissed, sniffling the air. The teen prayed that the Throgs wouldn't find them.

"Hey Murdoc, now that we know how to kill the lights, what's our next move?" asked 2D. "Simple, we get the other slaves into the barracks, minus 602, and tell them the plan." said Murdoc. "But, will they really listen?" asked 2D.

"Ya, you're the foreseen one." said Murdoc. "But what good will that do if the slaves have given up hope?" asked 2D.

Murdoc stopped and was silent, 2D was right. What if the slaves have already given up? The Satanist sighed and just shook his head.

"We still have to try Stu, maybe they have, but if we can convince them, then that's all we can do." said Murdoc. The bluenette nodded as they soon saw the way back into the Pitt.

Dogmeat then barked, finding a sturdy looking box. "If we can get some rope, this can be used to airlift the baby into the Pitt." said Murdoc. "Alright." said 2D, looking at the baby.

Luckily, she was still asleep.

It wasn't hard to find rope, and soon, Murdoc had made a custom basket for Cortez to lift. Gently setting the baby in the box, Cortez cawed and flew up, taking the box with him.

"Wow, he's a very strong bird." said 2D. "You doubted him?" asked Murdoc. 2D smiled meekly and the older man just shook his head.

"Come on, we have to get in before he locks the door." said Murdoc. The three then went up the stairs, opening the door.

The Raider looked over, shock on his face. "Damn, I didn't think you'd come back alive." said the Raider. "We have, now here are your fucking ingots." said Murdoc, shoving the bag into the guy.

He snorted and looked inside. "Very good, now get going, meal time is on now." snapped the Raider. The three went on, 2D grabbing the Satanist's hand.

"Is it Throg meat or actually something good?" asked 2D. "Most likely Throg meat but it's fine, I managed to steal some food from the Raiders, dumb fucks never even realized I stole from them." snorted Murdoc. 2D laughed lightly as they headed towards the barracks.

2D saw the slaves eating, and like Murdoc had suggested, it was that disgusting meat. The teen gagged a bit as they went into the barracks.

Cortez was cawing for them, and the room was filled with crying. The baby had woken up.

2D picked her up, stroking her face. "She's hungry, Muds." said 2D. "Shit, I got no baby food." said Murdoc. The bluenette was upset, trying to get the baby to calm down when the barracks opened.

Murdoc stiffened and 2D looked to see it was the slave that tried to help him; 624. "I thought I heard a child." said 624. "Ya, gonna rat us out?" asked Murdoc. "Oh no, I just came with this, it's from an old stash in the cafe." said 624.

She held a small bowl that had something orange that was mashed up. "It's mushed carrots, the baby can get it." said 624.

She gave it to 2D who then proceeded to feed her. The baby ate the spoon full, eating happily. "Thank you." said 2D. "Ya, why are you helping us?" asked Murdoc.

"I may have been stuck here for many years, but I know that 628 here is the foreseen one, I know he came to save us." said 624. "Really, also, my name is 2D." said the teen.

"2D, got it, anyway, I have hope you'll free us, and get back at the Raiders." said 624. "We will, wait, the baby food, how'd you know exactly what the baby could handle?" asked 2D.

A deep sad look came to 624 as her arms wrapped around her waist. "While as a slave, I got together with a man who is 532, he's been here in the Pitt longer than me, anyway, I got pregnant and gave birth to a boy, we only managed to give him a name however." sniffled 624.

"What happened?" asked Murdoc. "602, he saw my birth and told the Raiders, we are slaves, forbidden to do anything, including having children, I never gave the name of the father, but the Raiders punished me, th-they threw my baby into the Steelyard where moments later Throgs found him." cried 624.

2D was horrified as Murdoc grinds his teeth in anger. "They forced me to watch, watch as the Throgs tore my baby, my sweet little Ivan, to shreds, his cries still haunt me." sobbed 624. 2D put the baby down and hugged the sobbing woman.

"I'm so sorry." said 2D. Murdoc watched and looked away. He could understand a bit, only difference is he had the luxury to not witness his wife and unborn child get killed.

624 pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "I want this to end, I can't live through it again." said 624. "Again...you're pregnant?" asked 2D.

"Yes, 532 and I are expecting another child, and I don't want the Raiders to kill my baby, or yours." said 624. "Uh, this kid ain't ours, we just found her." said Murdoc. "Still, no one should go through what I did, I pray you'll save us." said 624.

"We will, Murdoc and I have a plan." said 2D. Joy came to 624's eyes at the mention of the plan. "That's wonderful." said 624. "Ya, actually, you can help." said Murdoc.

624 looked at him as the Satanist laid a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to rally the slaves, except for 602, get them all in the barracks later tonight, say, about two hours." said Murdoc. "Alright, I can do that, thank you." said 624.

"Don't thank us yet, the plan may fail." said Murdoc, shrugging. "Any plan is a good plan, I'll gather the others." said 624.

With that, she left the barracks and 2D went back to the baby. "These Raiders are terrible, and 602 is no better than them." said 2D. "Ya, I know, which is why we need to keep him out of the loop." said Murdoc.

2D nodded as he looked at the baby. She was closing her eyes slowly.

"Mudsy, she's falling asleep, can you hold her while I get the box ready?" asked 2D. "Uh, sure." said Murdoc. The bluenette then hands the baby over to Murdoc before moving away.

The Satanist watches the teen before his eyes land on the small child. "Hey." said Murdoc. The baby girl looked up, smiling before giggling. "I wonder, if I would have had a girl, or a boy." said Murdoc.

The baby reaches a hand up, grabbing Murdoc's leather straps, tugging them a bit. Murdoc smirks and looks at her. "You're a tough little girl, aren't you?" asked Murdoc.

He offered a finger, getting the baby to grab it. The older man tugged his finger weakly, but the baby held on. "Yep, you are tough." snorted Murdoc. The baby giggled as 2D came back.

"It's all set." said 2D. "Alright, here." said Murdoc, giving the baby back. 2D rocked her and as he made his way over towards the box, he sang the lullaby again. The baby was soon fast asleep and 2D closed the dirty sheet, hiding the baby from sight.

"I'll miss her when we give to someone else, you think 624?" asked 2D. "Maybe." said Murdoc. The teen smiled and walked over to his lover, kissing him deeply.

They have two hours to burn, might as well have some fun.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter done. If you're wondering, the lullaby I wrote, I heard it from a woman that was in the mall with her baby. Anyway, Murdoc and 2D now know how to kill the lights, and 624 has gone to rally the slaves. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	18. Slave Get Together

2D was fixing his slave outfit as Murdoc ran a hand through his hair. "Now THAT was great." grinned Murdoc. "Shut up, you dick." snorted 2D.

The teen got up and went to check on the sleeping baby. She was still sleeping, Dogmeat and Cortez laying around the box. 2D smiled, the animals were keeping a close eye on her.

The bluenette went back to Murdoc and sat next to him. "Do you think this will work?" asked 2D. "I hope so, otherwise we're either dead or forever trapped." said Murdoc. "Wow, what a positive attitude." said 2D sarcastically.

Murdoc looked at 2D to pinch him. "Ow, hey." laughed 2D. Murdoc just stuck his long tongue out, making 2D giggle.

Just then, the door opened and the room started filling with the Pitt slaves, 2D recognized 667, the slave that helped him find Murdoc when he arrived. 624 was in front of the crowd and she gave a nod, getting the Satanist to stand up.

The room was loud with the other slaves talking among themselves. "Alright, shut up and listen up!" yelled Murdoc. The room fell silent and 2D stood with his lover.

"I'll only say this once, I'm Murdoc Niccals, and this is MY lover 2D, also known as the foreseen one." said Murdoc. The room filled with gasps as 2D stood there nervously as all the slaves stared at him.

"He's the foreseen one, then we are saved." said one of the slaves. "Not quite yet, in order to free the Pitt, we need a slave rebellion." said 2D.

Everyone muttered and 2D could easily see the fear, he understood that they were scared to fight. "I know that your all afraid, I am too, but Murdoc has a great plan that'll work." said 2D.

Murdoc nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "The first part of the plan is to take out the power, killing the lights in the Steelyard, and letting the Throgs in to level out the Raiders." said Murdoc.

"How will that work, we have no way to kill the power, plus the Throgs won't kill all the Raiders, and what about ourselves?!" demanded another slave. "I already know that, the Throgs will kill a big portion of the Raiders, making it less Raiders against ourselves when we rebel, and when the Throgs get in, we'll all hide in the barracks." said Murdoc.

"But what about killing the power, we have no access to it." the slave said. "True, we don't, but our friends do." said 2D.

He nodded towards a corner in the room where Noodle and Russel appeared. The slaves gasped in fear at the Raider uniforms.

"Don't worry, we're undercover." giggled Noodle. "Ya, we'll be able to take care of the generator, Murdoc already told us where it is." said Russel. The slaves viably relaxed upon knowing they weren't real Raiders.

"But, what about weapons?" asked a third slave. "There is plenty of steel and spare parts around, a few of the slaves can make weapons in secret." said Noodle.

"I can, I'm slave 615 but my real name is Mac, before coming to the Pitt, I was known all over the Wasteland for my homemade melee and range weapons, I can cook something up if I had the supplies." said a third slave. "We can help." volunteered a few slaves.

"Good, that's taken care of." said 2D. All the slaves were looking excited, hope was slowly returning to their eyes.

Then, an elderly slave approached the front. "I'm 100, the oldest slave here, I agree with your plan, and I desire freedom, but when the rebellion starts, how many of us will die, what will this plan cost us?" asked the old slave. The room fell silent as 2D looked at him.

"It's true, some may die, but it's better than staying as slaves, where you have to introduce yourselves as numbers, have to work till you die, be forced to fight each other to the death, or want a family, only to have that child ripped away and killed before your very eyes." said 2D.

624's hands went to her belly, where tears started to form, only to be hugged by another slave, 2D guess this is her husband 532.

"Sure, the rebellion may cost the lives of a few, but their sacrifice will help us free the Pitt and take down the Raiders." said 2D. "It's like with our founding fathers, back in the seventeen hundreds, they were ruled under the British empire who taxed them and took away their rights, so they rebelled and that's how the old world was freed." said Noodle.

"That's right, they didn't take anything laying down, and members of the revolution were killed, their deaths helped free us, and they created the Declaration of Independence as the very symbol of their freedom." said Russel.

With that, Russel removed the tube from his back to open it. He pulled out the Declaration, showing it to the slaves. "Ya, and even after all this fucking time, it's still here." said Murdoc. "Doesn't that show that freedom still exists?" asked 2D.

100 nodded and a smile came to his face. "I will fight then, I don't think I'll be much help in my old age." said 100. "Any help will be needed, 100." said 2D. "Actually, my name is Justin Crowley." said 100 with a smile.

"I will fight along side you guys." said 624. Soon the room erupted in cheer, they would all fight. "Great, we'll retaliate in four days." said Murdoc.

"Why four days?" asked a slave. "To give us time to create our weapons, and for Noodle and Russel to kill the lights, they'll do it tomorrow, then the next three days will be of us making weapons and for the Raiders to get over the Throg incident, that way they'll suspect nothing." said Murdoc.

"The Raiders have a lot of explosives, so we'll be able to take care of the machine." said Russel. "Good, then we need someone to wait by the Steelyard doors to see the Throgs come in, then run into the Pitt screaming 'Throgs, Throgs in the Pitt'." said Murdoc.

"I'll do it." said 624. "Are you sure, you may get hurt." said 532. "Yes, I'm sure, Greg." said 624. Greg looked shocked at hearing his name to smile. "Emily." said Greg.

Slowly, other slaves started announcing their own names, leaving their numbers behind.

"Alright, then let's get to work, we have a lot to do in the next four days." said Murdoc. With a loud cheer, the slaves left to return to their duties.

Noodle and Russel came over and 2D nuzzled into Murdoc. "Great, we got the slaves to act with us." said Noodle. "Ya, pretty soon the Pitt will be free." said Russel.

2D nodded happily as Murdoc ran a hand through his lover's hair. "Afterwards, the Pitt will no doubt join us when the time to fight the Enclave comes." said Murdoc.

"Ya, we got Megaton, the Family, and soon the Pitt." said 2D. "Don't forget the Brotherhood of Steel." said Noodle. "We aren't there yet, baby girl." said Russel.

The two then left to return to being Raiders while 2D looked towards the blanket area where the baby slept. "Hey Stu-pot, when we leave, will you want to drift again?" asked Murdoc. "Nah, we'll go back to Megaton for a rest, plus Wadsworth might be worried." said 2D. "True, plus it'd be nice to be home for awhile." sighed Murdoc.

2D smiled before taking the older man's hand. "Will Cortez be joining us?" asked 2D. "Of course, that Raven follows me everywhere, so ya he's coming along." said Murdoc. They then heard a caw and laughed.

"Maybe someone in Megaton will want the baby." said 2D. "Ya, we gotta find a good home for her." said Murdoc.

2D then yawned and Murdoc kissed his forehead. "How about we go to sleep?" asked Murdoc. "Sounds like a plan." said 2D, smirking. Murdoc only swatted him and the two went to their shared cot.

Within moments they were fast asleep, waiting for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the start of the Slave Rebellion.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The slaves have now come together. The Slave Rebellion is upon the Pitt, but what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	19. Phase One: Throgs VS Raiders

The next morning arrived, or afternoon, it was daytime either way. The slaves continued their work, but while they hid it well from the Raiders, they were happy.

They had hope for the first time in years, they believed the plan would work, and they would soon be free. So for now, the slaves worked, keeping the Raiders clueless on what's to come next.

Phase one is today.

Russel jumped as he heard the loud hisses of the Throgs. He and Noodle split up for this, so that they could help with the plan.

Russel was to put the bombs in the right place to destroy the generator while Noodle, being smaller and faster, used raw meat to lure the Throgs towards the door where they would go in. She had left the doors cracked a bit so that the creatures could get in more easily.

The large man sighed and he placed the first bomb. As he did, Russel made sure no Raiders were nearby.

Being on the inside, Russel and Noodle knew what time to strike, basically when the Raiders took their breaks to smoke Jet and do other drugs. So the area was cleared, but for how long who knows.

'Wait, they're doing drugs, I got at least half an hour if not an hour.' thought Russel. Raiders and their drugs, am I right?

So The large man went to work to quickly place all twenty bombs in their places. Once the last bomb is placed, Russel grabs a flashlight off his belt and flashes it repeatedly towards the doorway. He waits bit soon enough sees Noodle's lights, she was done and safely back on the catwalks.

He ran towards the way back into the Pitt and soon enough, Noodle appeared. "Are the Throgs in place?" asked Russel. "Ya, I gave them a piece of meat and left one by the door, once the lights are out, they'll take the bait." said Noodle. "Good, then let's do this." said Russel.

He grabs the detonator and hits the red button. A second later, there is a huge explosion followed by a mushroom cloud.

"Yes, oh, the lights." said Noodle. They looked to see that the usual bright shone from the area was gone, the lights were out just like the rest of the Pitt.

"Well, let's get back in, don't want to miss the show." said Russel. "Agreed." grinned Noodle. With that, the two sneak back into the Pitt.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Emily jumped as she heard a faint explosion, followed by the lights going out. Her breathing increased but she sighed lightly, trying to ease her nerves.

She volunteered to do this, she wasn't going to be afraid. She looked towards the cracked door, waiting for the first movement for the Throgs. 'What if Noodle was wrong, what if the Throgs just ignore the door?' thought Emily.

She shook her head, letting her hand rest on her belly. If she lost faith now, then her child would soon share her brother's fate. 'No, the plan WILL work, I'll avenge my baby and keep you safe, I'll create a better life for you.' thought Emily.

She stilled as she heard a faint creak. Shaking, she peeks over to see the door was slowly opening. She soon saw a hand of a Throg, followed by it's face, it's red eyes were glowing in the dark.

Emily quickly got to her feet and ran away.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D sighed as he watched the Raiders yell at the slaves. The power had gone out and the idiot Raiders believe blaming the others will bring it back.

The teen looked to Murdoc who'd stopped working. The bluenette knew he was waiting for Emily to burst in. Heck, all the other slaves were waiting. It was only a matter of time now.

Then, Emily made her entrance, bursting into the Pitt but also making sure the doors were wide open. "Throgs, THROGS!" screamed Emily. This got the Raiders attention as well as the other slaves.

Soon, the Throgs ran into the compound with Raiders shooting. Murdoc grinned as he saw 2D help a slave out of a hole.

"Take cover in the barracks!" yelled Greg. The slaves responded to his voice and ran for cover. 2D was trying his best to hide his smile, the plan was working so far.

Soon all the slaves were inside with the doors locked. It was dark and a bit cramped, but soon a few slaves lit discarded candles in a box. "Throgs, Throgs, how did Throgs get in?!" whimpered a slave.

2D looked to this slave to see he had very messy brown hair that was also greasy. His skin was a burnt tan with soot all over him. His eyes were brown, but 2D couldn't see any emotion from him.

'This must be 602, the slave that'd rat us out.' thought 2D. The teen then looks around to eventually spot Murdoc in the back. He was by the baby's hiding spot, making sure no one got too close and that she remained quiet.

2D sighed in relief, happy to see he was alright. With that thought done, 2D sat down and waited.

That was all they could do now, just sit back and wait for the end.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle turned her head away as she watched a Throg sink it's teeth into a Raider's throat, tearing out. She and Russel were hiding out on the catwalk, watching the battle.

"This is sickening." said Noodle. "Ya, but the Raiders deserve it." said Russel. "I know they do, believe me, but still, I don't take pleasure in bloodbaths." said Noodle.

"I know baby girl, but we need to level out the playing field like Murdoc said, and this was the only way." said Russel. "True, and it's working, the Throgs are taking out the Raiders well." said Noodle.

She looked back as a Raider shot two Throgs. "How long till its over?" asked Noodle. "I don't know, but I can only see like eight more Throgs, so, not that long." said Russel.

Noodle nodded and watched the battle. It was coming to a close soon.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It felt like hours went by, heck, it could have been minutes and 2D wouldn't know it. Was the plan working, were the Throgs taking out the Raiders like Murdoc predicted? So many questions, and the longer it was silent, the more the teen wishes that they'd hurry up.

Just then, there was a loud banging on the barrack doors. "Come on out you useless cowards!" yelled a Raider. The slaves were disgusted but 602 immediately perked up. "I'm coming Master!" called 602.

He happily skipped to the door while 2D shook his head in disgust. He looked at Murdoc who nodded his head in agreement. 'Ass-kisser.' they both thought.

602 opened the door where the Raider still held his gun. "The Throgs are all dead, now get back to work." the Raider barked. He left and 602 happily followed.

2D came out and saw the Throgs were indeed dead...and so were many Raiders. The ground was covered in more dead raiders than Throgs. It worked, the Throgs took out a huge portion of the Raiders!

The teen sighed in relief as Murdoc patted his shoulder. "See, told you it'd work." whispered Murdoc. "Ya, ya, you were right." said 2D.

"Good, now we best get back to work, we got two days to craft weapons before the big day." said Murdoc. "You go on ahead, I want to check on the baby." said 2D. The Satanist nods and heads off while the teen goes back inside.

2D pulls back the covers to see the baby sleeping peacefully with Dogmeat and Cortez laying close by. 'How did this not wake her up?' wondered 2D. "A baby?!" gasped a voice.

2D jumped up and looked to see, to his horror, 602. "Slaves aren't allowed children, children are filth not meant for the purity of the Pitt." spat 602. "If anyone is filth its you and the fucking Raiders, plus this place is FAR from pure, this is motherfucking Hell!" snapped 2D.

602 glared at 2D before backing away. "The masters will hear of this." said 602. 2D became fearful and tackled 602. "You are going to keep your fucking mouth shut for once you ass-licker!" yelled 2D.

With that, the bluenette starts viciously punching the slave. 602 gets a few hits in but 2D wasn't going down. Just as he raises another fist, it's grabbed and the teen is pulled off.

"Enough of this!" yelled a Raider. 2D struggles in the Raider's grasp as 602 is hauled up as well. "You are to be working, not fighting." snarled the Raider.

602 whimpered, too frightened to speak up. "Enough, if they want to fight, let them, as punishment for not working and slacking off, you two are sentenced to the arena." laughed the second Raider. 602 had his head bowed in submission while fear showed on 2D's face.

The arena, where he will be forced to kill another slave. Wait, not just any slave, 602. The teen looked at 602 to see blind rage on his face and a look that says, 'you'll pay for getting me in trouble'.

2D then knew that this was one fight he could not afford to lose. And one that 602 was going to enjoy.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well Murdoc's plan worked, the Throgs leveled out the Raiders for them so there are now less Raiders. But sadly now 2D is in trouble and is going to the Arena to fight 602. What will happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **Also as an announcement, there will be no update next week as I will be out of town for awhile. I'll update again once I return.**


	20. Fight Night: 2D VS 602

**I'm back from vacation, and with my return a new chapter. Hope you enjoy ~**

2D was dragged from the barracks as he was lead down the compound. The slaves saw this and they gasped, disbelief and fear in their eyes. 2D quickly spotted Murdoc, who had a look of shock on his face.

The bluenette looked away, not knowing what to do. They were still under a plan, and if anyone tries to help him, the plan would be discovered and fail.

They soon passed the sign for the arena and went in. 2D saw the place was dimly lit, with walls covered in rust, or maybe blood. He didn't know, or want to know. They soon came to a large opening in the building, the ground was a dusty orange with blood and a few body parts.

There were even a few weapons inside. Knives, bats, sledgehammers, etc.

A gate opened, letting the Raiders in and that's when 2D noticed two caged doors on opposite sides of the arena. 602 was lead to one while the teen was lead to the other.

He was thrown inside and the door locked. "The fight will begin in an hour, have fun." sneered the Raider. 2D watched him walk away and looked across the arena.

602 was pacing, only pausing to glare at 2D with hatred. 'Great, now what, I have to get out of this.' thought 2D.

He stood up and tried the door but it was locked, it didn't even move an inch. The teen stepped back and examined his surroundings. The cage was small with two walls being solid, and the other being a barred one as well.

2D groaned and sat down, pulling his legs in close. How was he going to get out of this mess?

"Psst." said a voice.

The bluenette looked up to see at the other barred wall was Murdoc. "Mudsy, how'd you get here?" asked 2D. "I know a short cut." said Murdoc, shrugging. The teen smiled and walked over to his lover.

"Murdoc, can you get me out?" asked 2D. "Sadly no, these cages are strong, sorry Stu, but you HAVE to fight and win." said Murdoc.

"How, 602 has obviously killed before in cold blood, I haven't." said 2D. "But it ISN'T cold blood, 602 will rat us out if he finds out about the plan, he's a danger to us, plus if you lose, myself, as well as the other slaves who became your friend will die." said Murdoc.

2D then realized that Murdoc was right, if he failed the fight, others would die. Also 602 WAS a danger to them, so it wasn't cold blood.

"Still, I want to try and help him." said 2D. "You can't Stu, that's the sad truth, you can't save everyone, 602 is beyond saving, but you can still save everyone else." said Murdoc.

2D nodded sadly and the Satanist put an arm through the bars, stroking the teen's arm. "It'll be alright, luv, just remember, you're doing this for the Pitt." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and held Murdoc's hand for a bit. "See you after the fight I guess." said 2D. "You better, otherwise I'll be killing 602 myself." said Murdoc.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The hour was almost up, 2D knew this as the arena was slowly filling with Raiders. 2D could see Noodle and Russel among them.

'I have to win, I have to.' thought 2D. He looked at 602, seeing he was swing his arms wildly, he was obviously ready to go.

Then, the room quieted as loud footsteps are heard. 2D looked up to see standing now was a large Raider. He was African-American in what 2D could guess as very bulky armor, similar to the Enclave's, only silver, and he wore a recon helmet, that the teen knew.

A few raiders were chanting, they were chanting 'Lord Ashur', or just plain, 'Ashur'. 'He must be the leader.' thought 2D.

"My fellow Raiders, today, we watch a fight between two slaves who have broken our rules, the new comer 668, and a Pitt favorite fighter, 602." said Ashur. The crowd cheered, but 2D could see Noodle and Russel remain silent.

"So, the rules are the same, these two will grab a weapon and fight each other to the death, the winner goes free of further punishment, the loser dies and all who are close to him die as well." said Ashur. 2D gulped as he saw the Raiders get excited.

A few were even taking caps, were they betting now?!

"So, once I release the lock on their cages, the fight begins." said Ashur. The Raider leader then walked to a throne and sat down. He raised his hand and the Raiders started a countdown.

'They're smart enough to count, but not notice that two of their own are different.' thought 2D.

The countdown soon ended and the doors opened. 602 ran out, grabbing a knife while 2D quickly grabbed a bat.

"I'm going to enjoy this, you traitor." said 602. "Your the traitor, you're the one kissing their human-eating asses." spat 2D.

602 lunged at him and the teen was able to avoid the hit. Being lanky and thin had its perks, especially when it makes you fast.

602 growled and swiped at him again, only to get air. 2D took this chance and quickly swung the bat, hitting the slave in the head. 602 stepped back, holding his head.

"Lucky shot." snapped 602. "Luck has nothing to do with it, slow ass." said 2D.

602 grinds his teeth and swung at 2D. The teen only lifted the bat, blocking the swipes. The slave lunged at him but 2D again evaded. The Raiders were cheering loudly as 602 attacked and the teen calmly blocked.

Heck, 2D could hear them chanting 668 instead of 602, were they really cheering for him?!

602 seemed to notice this and became even madder. "Seems they want me to win." said 2D. "They shouldn't, you aren't loyal!" yelled 602.

He attacked more and 2D again blocked, getting in a few hits with the bat. The slave was pissed and threw the knife. 2D lifted the bat, getting the knife stuck inside.

"Grr, just fight me bitch, stop blocking!" yelled 602, grabbing another knife.

Hearing that brought back memories of the vault, from when Officer Gomez taught the teen a few defensive moves against Butch. Butch was pissed and yelled the same thing, 2D just calmly said one of Gomez's favorite lines.

"Having a good defense makes for the best offense." said 2D, quoting Gomez. This made 602 angrier and he charged 2D with his knife.

The teen quickly moved, jumping the slave and pinning him. "Why do you listen to them, they're monsters!" growled 2D. "No they're not, they are Gods, they are all knowing, without them, we would be nothing, so would the Pitt." snapped 602.

2D sighed, Murdoc was right, there was no saving 602. 'I really can't save everyone, but that doesn't mean I can't save the rest.' thought 2D.

602 threw the teen off, who stilled held the bat. "I am loyal, I deserve their praise, not you, you are a worthless maggot." spat 602. "If anyone is worthless, it's you, you're an ass kisser who wants nothing more than to be praised by a bunch of drug addicted psychos." said 2D. "Enough, don't talk to the Masters that way!" yelled 602.

He swiped at 2D again but the teen rolled away. 602 kept up his swipes, with 2D trying his best to evade.

Soon though, 602 was able to slash 2D in the arm a few times. His right arm now hurt and 2D watched as the blood flows from the wounds.

Seeing that the teen was distracted, 602 grinned and then ran at the teen, tackling him to the ground, pinning him. "Now to end this, things will be peaceful again once you are gone." said 602.

2D's left hand still grasped the bat, but then he remembered. The knife was still stuck in it!

Lifting the knife, 602 came down just as 2D grabbed the knife from the bat.

It was silent now, 2D and 602 didn't move. The Raiders murmured as they looked around, seeing who won. There was indeed blood flowing, but from who, no one knew.

Then, 602 fell over, showing his knife had grazed 2D's shoulder. The knife that was stuck in the bluenette's bat was now impaled deep in the slave's chest.

2D panted and as he sat up, holding his bleeding shoulder, the arena burst into cheer. They were happy, the Raiders were pleased about anothers death.

2D looked to 602, seeing he was still alive. "You're wrong, peace will return, but it'll return by my hand." said 2D.

602 glared, coughing up blood. "I-I'll see y-you i-n Hell, Bastard." snarled 602. "Nah, I'm already there, plus Murdoc says he's got a room reserved for us." smirked 2D. 602 growled before falling back, dying from the blood loss.

It quickly quieted as Ashur again walked up. "The new slave 668 has won the fight, 602 will face more punishment, but as he stuck to himself, his punishment is over as we show great disappointment to his loss." said Ashur.

To any slave that was nothing, to 602 that was worse then death.

"Ted, Frank, bring 668 back to the barracks and get 648 to patch him up." said Ashur. Two raiders entered the arena and grabbed his arms, pulling him up.

As the teen was dragged away, he saw other Raiders approach 602's corpse. They had drool now, and the teen was disgusted. 'They're planning to eat him now.' thought 2D.

He was brought back to the barracks and thrown to the floor. He groaned and rolled over a bit. "Wait here, we'll get 648." said the Raider.

They left and 2D sat up a bit to get a small lick. Dogmeat had come out of hiding, whining at him. "I'm alright, I won." said 2D.

2D lifted a hand, stroking the dog's warm fur.

As he petted Dogmeat, the doors burst open to show Murdoc. "You won." sighed Murdoc in relief. "Ya, 602 isn't a problem anymore." said 2D.

Murdoc smiled and hugged the teen tightly. "Damn fucker got what was coming to him." said Murdoc.

"Ya, he also says he'll see us in Hell." said 2D. "Did you tell him how we got a room reserved?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, he just growled." snickered 2D.

The older man laughed a bit, kissing the bluenette's head. "648 is coming to patch me up." said 2D. "Good, then with this obstacle out of the way, the plan can continue without fail." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and happily petted Dogmeat again. The plan has to work, for now there was no one to rat them out.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, the fight is over and 2D won. 602 will no longer be a problem in the future. But what is to come next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	21. Rebellion Pt 1: The Uprising

Three days had past since the Throg attack and 602's death and things were already back to normal, just as Murdoc had predicted. The Raiders had stopped talking about the events and so it let the slaves have a little more breathing room.

The three days were also filled with the slaves getting busy. Weapons were created in secret and others kept close watches on the Raiders, to see when would be a good time to strike.

Some slaves even took turns watching the barracks, to make sure the Raiders never find the baby girl.

Murdoc was digging a ditch with a group of slaves but looked around, smirking. The Raiders were completely clueless on what was going to happen tomorrow.

He turned back to his work, this would be the last time the Raiders told him what to do. 'Then again I never fucking listened.' thought Murdoc.

In the Mill, 2D was sweating as he melted down metal to build whatever it is that the Raiders wanted. He had no idea, they were always high when giving their orders.

2D paused to wipe the sweat and looked around. Seeing no Raider watching him, 2D swiped some scrap metal and passed it to a passing slave.

The slave easily took the metal and disappeared.

With a smile, the teen went back to work. Tomorrow was the end of the Raider's reign.

 ***~* LATER THAT EVENING *~***

"Okay, is everyone ready for tomorrow?" asked Murdoc. The slaves were all in the barracks, cheering in agreement.

"Great, let's see what three days worth of weapon making has given us." said Murdoc. Mac came forward, dumping large sacks filled with steel pole, a chainsaw with a bike motor, a railroad gun, plus rock-it launcher. Plus a few baseballs?

"What are the baseballs?" asked 2D. "Homemade grenades, so be very careful." said Mac. The teen nodded as Dogmeat sniffed the gear.

"Alright, so here's the game plan tomorrow, 2D will give the signal to fight, basically he launches the first hit, after that, work on gaining access to the catwalks, that should be easy with Russel and Noodle's help." said Murdoc. "You can count on us." said Noodle happily.

"Okay, but I need two slaves to stay by the barracks, we don't want those bastards finding the baby." said Murdoc. "I can do that, I can't really fight as I'm expecting." said Emily. "I'll stay with her." said Greg.

The Satanist nodded to look at the rest. "Okay, get as much rest as you can, tomorrow is gonna be a big day." said Murdoc. "Ya, because everyone here will soon be free of the Raiders, forever." said Russel.

The room filled with cheer before the slaves departed for their beds. Murdoc stretched to put his hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Well, come on, time for bed." said Murdoc. "Yep, see you guys tomorrow." said Noodle. The two left as 2D yawned.

"Night Murdoc." said 2D. "Night Stu." said Murdoc. With that the two went to sleep, excited for the big battle that was coming tomorrow.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The morning was filled with excitement and the atmosphere full of tension. All the slaves were twitchy, waiting for 2D to make the first move.

The teen was on ditch digging duty, he was looking for the right chance to strike. He was also remembering what Murdoc told him before heading off.

 _"Once the battle starts, come find me at the Mill, I ain't losing you to ANY mother fuckers."_ Ya, Murdoc could say nice things but they always sound mean.

2D just smirked, oh well, he still loves the man.

Dogmeat was laying at his feet, but every so often, he'd get up and move. Even the dog was anxious.

2D stuck his shovel in the dirt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong with that dog?!" demanded the Raider.

'Go time.' decided 2D. Gripping his shovel, he swung it at the Raider, the sharp part of the shovel slicing his throat.

At that, the slaves grabbed their hidden weapons and started to attack. 2D quickly reached into his hole and grabbed a rail gun. He fired a spike, getting it stuck into a Raider's forehead.

"SLAVE REBELLION!" cried one of the Raiders on the catwalk.

Raiders then swarmed in but thanks to the Throg attack just days ago, the numbers were in the slaves favor. 2D peeked to the catwalks to see Noodle and Russel were shooting oncoming Raiders.

With a smile, 2D ran for the Mill to find Murdoc. He got in to see slaves attack Raiders, plus mutilated bodies. The answer was clear once the brunette found Murdoc.

The Satanist had grabbed a motor chain saw, using it to cut up the Raiders.

"Pay backs a bitch, ain't it." spat Murdoc. "Uh, Mudsy, they're dead, I'm pretty sure they can't hear you." said 2D. Murdoc looked up to scoff. "Stop trying to ruin my fun." said Murdoc.

The teen shrugged as Murdoc joined him and the two ran out of the Mill. The center was full of dead bodies, a few were slaves but most were Raiders.

2D grew sad as he recognized one of the bodies. It was Mac, the one who helped make their weapons. "Come on Stu, don't grieve now, we can't let his death be for nothing." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and ran after his lover.

He could see Emily and Greg by the barrack doors, shooting any Raiders that came too close. The teen sighed in relief, the baby would be just fine.

"Russel, Noodle, now would be a great time to lower the catwalk." yelled Murdoc. The small Japanese girl nodded and threw a base-bomb towards the gated doors.

It exploded, showing off the stairs.

"The catwalks are ours!" yelled Murdoc. The slaves cheered and some ran right up.

2D fired another spike, jumping as it tore the Raider's head off. "What the hell?!" cried 2D. "Huh, oh, that happens sometimes I guess." shrugs Murdoc.

"Ya, but that looked more like something out of a video game." said 2D. The two looked forward before shaking their heads.

"Whatever, we got a big job now." said Murdoc. "Killing the Raider boss?" asked 2D. "Yep, we have to find him." said Murdoc. "Maybe he's in an accessible building at the top." said 2D.

"Huh, well if he is, then I am shoving his dead corpse out the window." said Murdoc. "Why would you do that, especially if he's already dead?" asked 2D. "So that I can kill him twice." said Murdoc.

2D just stared to shake his head. "Wow, you really hate him." said 2D. "No shit." laughed Murdoc.

With that, the two ran up the stairs to the catwalks. The slaves could handle the Raiders, 2D and Murdoc are after Lord Ashur now.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter done, I actually just realized that after this chapter, there are only two more left before the three bonus stories. Well, let's see what goes on next. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	22. Rebellion Pt 2: This Day

Things were now in full riot mode. Raiders ran for slaves with melee weapons while others ran like hell from the slaves that had range weapons.

Heck, some of the slaves stole the weapons the Raiders used.

2D looked over at this from the catwalks, this was insane. 'But great payback.' thought 2D.

"2D come on, we have to get to Haven, that's where the big bastard is." said Murdoc. "Alright, alright." said 2D. He ran after Murdoc with Dogmeat by his side.

The teen looked around a bit but didn't see Cortez anywhere. Well, least till he saw a black shape zip by a Raider, slicing his neck open. 'There he is.' thought 2D.

A raider was hiding on the catwalk, and upon seeing them, raised his gun. "Surrender now, or else I'll h-" started the Raider. Murdoc just glared at him and shot him.

"Did he really think that would work?" asked 2D. "Who knows, all I know is that he was taking more Psycho." said Murdoc. The bluenette shrugged and they moved on.

They soon came to the end of the catwalk to see a large building with four floors. In front of it were slaves and Raiders.

"That's Haven?" asked 2D. "Ya, it's where the Raiders and Ashur sleep, that's what Noodle and Russel told me during their recon." said Murdoc. "Okay, let's go." said 2D.

They got off the catwalk and made their way through the fighting. They came to the door for Murdoc to pull on it. "Dammit, it's locked, and we have no screwdrivers or bobby pins." cursed Murdoc.

"Then we'll have to use something else, you know, improv." said 2D. Murdoc stared at him to shake his head. "You mean improvise." said Murdoc.

"Uh, wasn't that what I said?" asked 2D. The older man shook his head to laugh. "You are damn lucky I love you." said Murdoc. 2D just blinked as the Satanist looked around.

"So what can we use instead?" asked Murdoc. 2D opened his mouth to speak when a Raider flew past him and smacked into the door, breaking it open. "Huh, nice improv Stu." said Murdoc.

2D looked back to grin. "Thanks Tim." called 2D. The slave nodded, lifting his Rock-it launcher to move on to the next Raider.

The two went in, but 2D paused to look at his dog. "Go help the other slaves, okay?" asked 2D. Dogmeat whined but barked in understanding, running off into the battle. 2D smiled and went into the building after Murdoc.

Once inside they drew their weapons. As they moved on, it was silent, no Raiders. "I thought they'd be in here." said 2D. "Ya, but most go out to the center while some stay here, my guess it that all the Raiders out front are the ones that were in here." said Murdoc.

"Oh, then I guess it's a straight shot to Ashur." said 2D. "Ya, let's go, he's no doubt on the top floor." said Murdoc.

The two then came to a stairwell and started up. There was a lot of stairs.

"This sucks." groaned Murdoc. "Oh come on, we only just got to the first floor." said 2D. "Ya, well I fucking hate stairs." said Murdoc. "What about all the climbing you did in Megaton?" asked 2D. "Those are ramps, it's just walking, these are stairs, where you have to constantly move your legs up and down." snapped Murdoc.

"Lazy." snickered 2D. The teen went on and the Satanist shook his head. "How are these not killing him." wondered Murdoc.

They pressed on, finally coming to the third floor, the top. "About bloody time." panted Murdoc. "Geez, how is it that stairs tire you out but walking doesn't?" asked 2D. "I don't know, it just does." whined Murdoc.

They took a quick break so Murdoc could catch his breath. Now better, the two walk around the top floor, looking for Ashur.

They soon spot large doors. "Alright, this should be it." said Murdoc. "Alright, let's do this." said 2D. Readying their guns, they kick the door in to see Ashur sitting at his desk, calm.

"Ah, 666 and 668, the Rebellion leaders." said Ashur. "Ya, ya, now shut up and die." spat Murdoc. Ashur ignored Murdoc to look at 2D.

"Is this really what you want, I know who you are, 668, or should I say the foreseen one." said Ashur. 2D blinked, he knew who he was? Ashur smiled to put his hands together.

"You are the one said to bring peace, but, are you really, you are killing so many, that's not peaceful at all, and poor 602, you could have helped him too." said Ashur. The teen just stared, was that true?

"Stu, don't listen to him, he's a fucking slaver." spat Murdoc. "Am I, I came here from the Brotherhood of Steel, I was a paladin, I came here to help the Pitt." said Ashur. "How, how does enslaving people help?!" demanded 2D. "I do plan to free them, once the Pitt is up to a livable sense, but that's a long time off, these people have no idea what to do for themselves, we're just here to help." said Ashur.

This made the bluenette freeze up, was that true, was Ashur really just trying to save the Pitt. Then he thought of the harsh treatment, the Arena, and Emily's baby, Ashur was lying.

"That's not true, if you really were trying to save the Pitt, you wouldn't have hurt anyone, and you especially wouldn't have ripped a baby from their mother to feed to the Throgs, forcing her to watch." snapped 2D. Ashur looked surprised and Murdoc snorted.

"Sorry bud, you ain't tricking us." said Murdoc. "So be it." said Ashur.

With that, Ashur whipped out a combat shotgun and stared firing. 2D and Murdoc dove behind chairs as pieces of it flew off.

Staying low, 2D peeked his rail gun out and fired, watching the spike pierce the armor on Ashur's leg. "Gah, you little bitch!" spat Ashur. He grabbed a chair and threw it at 2D's hiding spot.

The teen quickly rolled over to Murdoc as the chair broke apart 2D's spot. "Huh, I think we made him mad." said Murdoc. 2D just shook his head and Murdoc pulled out a pistol.

"Where did you get that?" asked 2D. "Dead Raider." said Murdoc. The teen nodded as Murdoc stood up, firing the pistol at Ashur. Sadly, the bullets just bounced right off his armor.

Murdoc ducked as bullets hit the wall. "Shit, his power armor is tough." said Murdoc. "Ya, but there's nothing covering his face, plus my spikes pierced his armor a bit." said 2D. Murdoc nodded but then paused to grin.

"2D, how is your aim?" asked Murdoc. "A lot better than before." said 2D. "Listen, keep Ashur busy, and try to destroy more of his armor." said Murdoc.

"Head shot?" guessed 2D. "Yep, I just can't have him see me yet." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and readied his gun. Murdoc slips away as 2D fires at the armor again.

The spikes pierce it, but not enough to actually hit Ashur. "You are really gonna regret this kid, when I'm done with you no one will recognize your body." said Ashur.

2D jumped away as the chair broke apart. Now in the open, 2D did his best to dodge the bullets. "I'll crush the hope right out of these slaves once they see your corpse." said Ashur.

2D dodge another rain of bullets, panting. 'Damn this guy is pissed.' thought 2D.

Ashur was irritated, none of his shots were hitting the lanky teen. Then, a thought hit. He fired at 2D but fired behind him.

2D went to dodge those bullets but one got his leg. He fell down, holding his bleeding leg. "Shit." cursed 2D. He went to get up but Ashur's boot crushed him to the ground.

"Say good-bye, 668, this is the day hope dies." laughed Ashur. "Fuck you, and the name is 2D!" yelled 2D. If he was to die, he'd die with his name, not a slave name. Ashur pointed his shotgun at 2D, making the teen brace for it.

"Nope, this is the day you die." said Murdoc. Ashur froze and turned around, coming face to face with a pistol. Before he could move, the trigger was pulled, bullet piercing through the tissue and bone of Ashur's skull. He fell, luckily not on 2D.

The teen sighed and was pulled up a bit by Murdoc. "You okay?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, my leg is gonna be sore but I'm fine." said 2D. The Satanist patted his back before getting up to look through the Raider leader's desk. 2

D was confused till he came back with a stimpack. He injected it into 2D's leg, where most of the bullet wound healed, but some of it was still bleeding.

"Okay, you'll live." said Murdoc. "Ya, thanks." said 2D happily. He smiled at Murdoc who returned it before looking at Ashur's corpse.

"Time to throw him out the window." said Murdoc. "Seriously?!" demanded 2D. "Yep, now that your leg is better, help me with this." said Murdoc.

2D sighed but got up to grab one of Ashur's arms and helped drag him to the window. Both grunted as they lifted Ashur's body, pushing him threw the window. However, due to the bulk of the armor, his was stuck.

"What now, keep pushing?" asked 2D. "Yes." said Murdoc. 2D shook his head and kept shoving on the body.

After a good five minutes, the body soon fell through the window. 2D and Murdoc looked down as the body hit the ground, or rather fell on top of a Raider. Screams were heard from below, no doubt the remaining Raiders.

2D and Murdoc laughed hard about it. "That Raider screams like a girl." laughed Murdoc. "But what if it was a girl?" asked 2D. "Then they have an excuse." snickered Murdoc.

They calmed down and 2D latched himself onto Murdoc, kissing him deeply. Murdoc happily returned the kiss before breaking apart.

They hugged each other as they heard the cheering from below. The Raiders were dead, and they had won.

The Pitt was free.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, the battle is over, the slaves have won. And Murdoc got to shove Ashur's body out a window. I really wish this could happen in the game, but sadly those windows can't be opened. Damn. Anyway, with this chapter done, there is only one left before the bonus stories. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	23. Tomorrow Comes Today

The battle was over, the slaves were free. 2D and Murdoc had decided to try and find their belongings, which were taken by the Raiders.

Actually, they found it right away after Murdoc kicked a door to find the belongings to everyone in the Pitt.

"Man, there is a LOT of junk in here." said Murdoc. "Don't be rude, Muds, these things are valuable to the others." said 2D. "Ya, ya, I know, now help me find our stuff, I'd like to leave the Pitt, head home, and get drunk, bath, and fuck." said Murdoc.

"In that order?" asked 2D. "Nah, I'll be fucking you in the bath, we can get drunk after." laughed Murdoc. 2D felt his cheeks turn red and he looked away.

As he did, he spotted his bag. "Hey, I found my bag." said 2D happily. "Ya, same, they better have not taken any of my shit to their fucking graves." spat Murdoc.

The teen just rolled his eyes as they left the room with their things. "We should get Russel and Noodle in here to help us deliver the residents things back to them." said 2D. "Ya, but residents?" asked Murdoc. "They aren't slaves anymore." said 2D.

"True, but we gotta think of a better name than THAT." said Murdoc. "Oh ya, like what?" asked 2D. Murdoc was silent to groan in frustration. "Fuck it, you win." said Murdoc. 2D smiled at that and then looked through his bag to take out his clothes.

He threw off the slave outfit he was forced to wear, hoping to burn it later. "Nice ass." commented Murdoc. The teen just looked at him. "Like you never seen it, now quite drooling." snickered 2D.

The older man just laughed as he took off his outfit to change back. 2D was happy to be in jeans again, plus he missed his black-white sneakers. He grabs a green shirt to pull it on, not seeing his bag fall over.

Murdoc heard it and looked to see a blood stained paper fall out. 'The fuck is that?' wondered Murdoc. He reached down to grab the paper and read it.

Now happily dressed, 2D looked to Murdoc to see the Satanist looked pissed. It was then the bluenette finally noticed the paper.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" demanded Murdoc. "The contract for the hit on me." said 2D meekly. "So, that motherfucking Overseer of yours put the hit on you, HE'S THE REASON THE TALONS ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU?!" yelled Murdoc.

"Yes, but I find it weird." said 2D. "Huh, how is this weird, it's fucking stupid, that fucker, when if I ever meet him, he's DEAD!" snapped Murdoc.

"No, Murdoc, the vault has been sealed for the last two hundred years." said 2D. "Ya, so?" asked Murdoc. "So, how did he get this out to the Talons, hell, how did he even know about them?" asked 2D. The older man was silent as he looked at the contract.

"That's true, something is going on in that vault of yours." said Murdoc. "It's not my vault, or my home, that prison was never home." sighed 2D. Murdoc nodded to smile.

"I know Stu." sighed Murdoc. He walked over, pulling the teen into an embrace. The teen relaxed in the warmth.

"Were you even going to tell me about this?" asked Murdoc. "Ya...after we hit old age and are about to die." said 2D. Murdoc just laughed at that. "So never." said Murdoc. "Ya, pretty much." said 2D.

The Satanist pulled back to smile at his lover to pause. "Wha-2D, is that my cross?" asked Murdoc. 2D blinked to look down, he was indeed wearing Murdoc's inverted cross.

"Whoops, sorry, I got used to wearing it after you were taken." said 2D. Murdoc snorts as 2D takes it off to give back to the older man. Murdoc slips it on, the cross happily back around it's owner's neck. "Thanks for finding this for me." said Murdoc. "No problem Mudsy." said 2D happily.

They then grabbed their bags for the teen to pause. "Oh wait, Murdoc, what about the baby, we still need to find her new parents." said 2D. "Ya, and I have an idea for em." said Murdoc. "Who?" asked 2D, checking his guns ammo.

"Simple, we get the people who really looked after her to become her parents." smirked Murdoc. "Wha-but Murdoc, that was us." said 2D. It was silent as Murdoc simply raised an eyebrow.

2D felt himself freeze as excitement overwhelmed him. "Really, we're gonna be her parents?" asked 2D happily. "Ya, the kid grew on me, so why not?" asked Murdoc. The teen hugged his lover happily.

"This is great, oh, we need to name her, we never did." said 2D. "Ya true." sighed Murdoc. "Maybe Lily, or Kayley, heck, what about Alison?" asked 2D.

He said more female names but Murdoc already had an idea. "Stu, I got a name." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him as the Satanist looked away. "I'd like to name her Sasha." said Murdoc.

The bluenette stared at the man as he smiled. Murdoc wanted the baby to have his mother's name. "That's a great name, plus very sweet." said 2D. He kissed his lover who wrapped an arm around him.

"Thanks love, so, let's get Russ and noods up here to help us being this stuff back to the Pitt." said Murdoc. "Ya, let's." said 2D.

Grabbing their own bags, the two left the room to get the rest of their team to help out with the baggage.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

After an hour of lugging backs, the Pitt residents were happy to have their belongings and clothing back. 2D looked around as the residents went on to take down the Raider's decor, and to put up their own.

The teen then went to the barracks where he saw Emily, in a pretty black dress, tending to Greg's leg. "Are you two alright?" asked 2D. "Ya, more than okay, we're alive, free, and got a baby on the way." said Emily.

"Thanks for your help 2D, the Pitt is free because of you." said Greg. "Nah, it's free because of all of us, oh, is the baby..." started 2D. "Still inside, what will become of her?" asked Emily. "She's coming home with Murdoc and me, her name is also Sasha." said 2D. "That's wonderful, I know you two will look after her." said Emily.

2D smiled at that and enters the barracks. He pulled down the dirty curtain to find Sasha in the small basket, sucking her thumb, sleeping. 2D smiled to pick her up and then headed outside.

As he ended back towards the center, he froze. The battle was done, where was Dogmeat?! The teen looked around but saw no sign of the dog.

"No, don't tell me Dogmeat died." muttered 2D. The dog, the sweet animal that found him when he was lost, the animal that helped him find the hidden vault, that helped him through D.C. and the journey here. The dog that was always there.

2D looked around the compound to see Noodle. "Noodle, I can't find Dogmeat." said 2D. "Toochi, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." said Noodle. This made the teen feel worse, could he have just lost Dogmeat for good?

The teen moved on, trying hard to find his dog. "He can't be dead, he can't." spoke 2D. He heard cawing and looked to see Cortez with Murdoc.

"Stu, you got Sasha?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, but Murdoc I can't find Dogmeat, you don't think he's..." sniffled 2D. "Stu calm down, it's okay, he's probably just hiding somewhere." said Murdoc. "But what if he's not, Murdoc, Dogmeat was there when I lost you, he even helped me find you." sobbed 2D.

The older man looked to his crying lover to hug him. "It'll be alright, I'll help you look, want me to hold Sasha?" asked Murdoc. 2D nodded and let Murdoc take the baby.

After that, he went off. "Dogmeat, here boy." called 2D. He called the dog's name over and over but found no sign of him. 2D entered the Mill to see it was silent and cold, no more fires were lighting the place up.

"Dogmeat, where are you!" called 2D. He felt his heart tighten, Dogmeat was gone. He wiped his eyes when he heard movement.

Followed by a whine.

2D followed the whine to a metal pile to see it was moving a bit. 2D pushed the metal aside and there, laying in blood, was Dogmeat. "Are you okay?" asked 2D.

He pulled the dog from the metal pile and checked him. He had a gash on his side, and 2D looked through his bag.

Taking out a stimpack, 2D injected it into the dog. Dogmeat whimpered but the stimpack did it's work of healing the wound.

With the wound healed, Dogmeat got back on his paws and barked, panting happily. The teen hugged the dog, wiping at his eyes. "I missed you, thought I lost you." said 2D. Dogmeat barked to lick the teen's tear stained face.

"Come on, the others will be waiting." said 2D, standing up. He left the Mill with Dogmeat running beside him. He saw Murdoc talking to the elderly man Justin Crowley.

2D went over and the older man looked at him. "2D, you found Dogmeat." said Murdoc. "Ya, he was injured under some scrap metal, but he's okay now." said 2D, petting the dog's head.

"That good, Justin just told me he was in charge of the Pitt now." said Murdoc. "Yes, they decided it should be me as I'm the oldest or something, but I still owe you two big thanks, the Pitt is in your debt, and if you ever need help, just call." said Justin.

"We may as there will be a big battle coming up to stop the Enclave." said 2D. "Then we shall fight along side you, thanks again." said Justin.

With that, the elderly man walked away. "So, ready to go?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, let's go get Russel and noodle." said 2D. The teen took Sasha back and they went to find their friends.

Russel and Noodle were waiting by the exit. "So, to Megaton?" asked Noodle. "For us yes, what about you two?" asked 2D. "Duh, we're Megaton bound too, can't break up such a good team." laughed Russel. "True, alright, let's move out." said Murdoc.

Cortez cawed from his shoulder and the four were off. Noodle got in line with 2D to smile. "So you guys have a baby now?" asked Noodle. "Yep, we're gonna be great parents." said 2D happily. "That's great to hear." giggled Noodle.

They soon saw the bridge and were walking across. As they walked, Noodle paused to look back. "Huh, Noodle, what's wrong?" asked 2D. Murdoc and Russel stopped to look at their youngest member.

"I feel like we're being watched." said Noodle. The three men looked around, but didn't see anything. "Are you sure?" asked Murdoc.

"Well, Noodle is great at stealth, the best, so she'd be more aware of her surroundings." said 2D. Noodle continued to look, but again saw nothing. "Maybe I imagined it." sighed Noodle.

So, the group continued on their way.

In the shadow of one of the buildings, there was movement. Stepping from it was an Enclave soldier. He was watching the group cross the bridge and crossed his arms. On the left chest plate of his armor, it read CV-42.

The soldier continued to watch till a beeping in his helmet sounded " _CV-42, come in._ " said a voice. "This is CV-42 Captain." said the soldier.

" _Where are you, we have no orders for you to be out._ " said the Captain. "Just checking something out." said CV-42. " _Ya, like what, your tracker says you're in the Pitt, is there anything to report?_ " asked the captain.

The soldier looked up at the disappearing forms of the foreseen one's team. "No sir, nothing to report at all, it was a false alarm." said CV-42. " _Then get back to base._ " ordered the Captain.

With that, the call ended. The soldier looked up again before turning away, walking back into the shadows.

 ***~* FALLOUT *~***

 _With the Raider reign over, the Pitt is once again free to make it's own choices. And that choice has lead it's citizens to side with the foreseen one on his quest to bring peace back to the Wasteland._

 _But even so, the enemy never sleeps and are always on the look out. If 2D has any chance of restoring peace, then he'll need all the fire power he can get._

 _Though in the shadows, a possible ally hides. Could this truly be an ally, or just an illusion caused by the Radiated smog of the Pitt? Because in the Wasteland, it is difficult to truly know who's your ally or enemy. To know who has your back, or has the knife in your back._

 _Because war, war never changes._

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, the part 3 is done. But not really as we still have three bonus stories to go through. All three will be posted on Saturday, along with some info for part 4. Thanks you all for your views, and I'll see you all on Saturday. So stay tuned and plz review.**


	24. Bonus Story 1

_**GENERATOR MURDOC**_

Murdoc stayed in the shadows as he looked up at the giant machine. He'd been to the Steelyard only once and he's never seen this before. 'But with the size, I should have at least seen the top part.' thought Murdoc.

With a groan, he looks for a way up. He soon finds it on on of it's supports and climbs up. He soon reaches the top but backs right down as he sees three Raiders.

"Ugh, this is bullshit, do we really have to keep watch on the generator, it's not like the slaves are smart enough to find it." whined a Raider. This irked Murdoc, he wasn't fucking stupid. "Shut up, the Throgs might find it and then what, they'll knock out the power, this junk pile powers the whole Pitt." reminds a second Raider.

"Ya, and I need the light to find my stash, I got so fucking high last night, I-I could have sworn I saw aliens walking around man." laughed the third. "Carl, you're high, aren't you?" asked the first raider. "Maybe, I don't know, shut up, what are you, the cops?!" demanded Carl.

"Fucking drug addict, if you got good shit, then fucking share it, I'm sober right now!" spat the second raider. "Alright Zack, here." said Carl. "Uh, I'll take some too." said the first Raider. "Always a follower Brian." laughed Zack.

As the Raiders smoked, Murdoc stored away the info in his head. "So this one machine powers everything, including the lights, ha, great, we can start the rebellion then." muttered Murdoc. He went to leave when Carl started talking again.

"Hey, wanna know something, all this slaves, they're pretty good looking." laughed Carl. "Oh ya, got a favorite?" asked Brian. "Classic 602, that guy will do ANYTHING for a praise, and I do mean anything." said Carl. "Ugh, that guy is a tool, it's no fun when they just go along with it." said Zack.

"Oh ya?" asked Carl. "Ya, 624, she's a fine piece of ass, I'd like to get up in her." said Zack. "Sure." laughed Brian. "What about you, any slave catch your eye?" snickered Zack.

"Ya, I really like the new slave, very smoking, I mean, how many people do you know that has no eyes and blue hair?" asked Brian. Murdoc froze at that and looked back.

"I mean, wouldn't you want a piece of him?" asked Brian. "True, he is unique, think he'd settle for a four way?" laughed Zack. "Like he has a choice, when they struggle, it's more fun." laughed Carl.

This pissed Murdoc off, they were talking about raping HIS lover!

Looking down, Murdoc found that the floor wasn't looking very stable. Making a fist, Murdoc punches the support with all his strength. "Hey, you hear that?" asked Zack.

With that, the floor beneath each Raider falls. They yell out in terror as they fall, landing in the radioactive goo. Murdoc climbs onto the deck and looks down, watching them sink.

"Serves you fuckers right for talking about MY lover." yelled Murdoc.

As they disappear, the Satanist snorts to examine the generator. "Hm, with a few well placed explosives, this heap will come crashing down." said Murdoc. He grinned, this will work!

He then gets to the side of the machine and slides down the support. He lands on the ground and starts running back. "Once we get the last of the ingots, we can get the slaves together and really put this thing in motion." said Murdoc.

He got back to pant but he stared. There was already a complication now. "Where the fuck did Stuart go?!" yelled Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here's the first bonus story, two more to go and then it's time for the info for part 4.**

 **Murdoc: Seriously, I tell you I'll be back, and you fucking left!**

 **2D: I was following the script, besides, you never did say to stay there, I ain't a dog.**

 **Murdoc: You sure, cause you sure are whining like a little bitch!**

 **2D: Fuck you!**

 **Murdoc: That's it!**

 ***Attacks 2D***

 **2D: WAH! Someone get this maniac off me!**

 **Russel: *sweat drops* Does this happen often?**

 **Noodle: I didn't see it last time, but I'm gonna go with a yes, just ignore it for now.**

 ***Sigh* Those two, anyway, see you next chapter.**


	25. Bonus Story 2

_**Murdoc Meets Cortez**_

Murdoc was sweating as he hammered away at the Raider's statue. It's only been three days but the older man felt like the statue now, being pulled down by the weight of these chains.

But still, Murdoc wasn't going to give these Raider bastards the pleasure of seeing him fall.

Then again, he wasn't falling, but slowly feeling the pull. 'I got to get out of here, and get back to 2D.' thought Murdoc.

He'd tried many times to escape, he tried digging, sneaking, even fighting, none of it worked. And every time he was sent to the arena to fight other rule breaking slaves to the death. Yes, he went to the arena everyday since he first arrived.

This place was locked up tight, even if the Raiders are dumb shits, it was still impossible to escape. The Satanist paused in his hammering to look back towards the bridge area.

'I will keep my promise Stu, just keep waiting.' thought Murdoc.

As he went to go back to hammering, he heard caws. He looked to see a bunch of crows surrounding a piece of Throg meat someone dropped. "Ugh, stupid pains.' thought Murdoc.

But when he looked again, he saw one of the birds was bigger than the others. This crow stood a little away from the crows, watching with gleaming eyes.

Wait no, this was no crow, Murdoc knew that this bird was a Raven. 'Huh, could have sworn they went extinct after the Great War.' thought Murdoc. But then, anything was possible in a world with no rules. Murdoc watched the Raven, his feathers shining, his head held up high, radiating off him was pride and intelligence.

This was one hell of a Raven.

The moment was broken by the sound of gun shots. "Ha, I love shooting at crows, they always fly in fear!" laughed a Raider. "Ya, ha, ha, run little pigeons, run!" yelled a second Raider.

The crows flew away, but Murdoc saw the Raven remained. His eyes held fury and he held his ground. This Raven had been insulted and now wanted revenge. 'I am really liking this bird.' thought Murdoc.

"Hey, that crow is still here." said the second Raider. "Ya, fly little birdie, or are you too stupid to do even that?" mocked the first Raider.

That did it and the Raven spread his wings.

In a flash of black, the Raven flew at the Raiders, attacking them with slashes and sharp peaks. "Ah, make it stop, ow!" cried the first Raider. "Ya, ow, ow, OUCH, stop it pigeon." growled the second Raider.

That did nothing but anger the bird further.

Murdoc was leaning against the statue, watching the fight. He was laughing his ass off. "I love this bird." laughed Murdoc.

The first Raider managed to back away from the attacking Raven and looked to the laughing Satanist. "What, 666, you think this is FUNNY?!" demanded the raider. "No, it ain't funny, it's hilarious!" laughed Murdoc.

The Raider growled and pulled out his gun. "Maybe a shot to your head will shut you up." snapped the Raider. The older man rolls his eyes and grabs the hammer.

Before the Raider could blink, Murdoc threw the hammer, making it hit dead center on the Raider's forehead. The Raider went down while the second grabbed his friends leg. "Retreat!" yelped the Raider. He ran off, dragging his friend behind him.

The Satanist again laughed to calm down. He looks over to see the Raven was now sitting next to him. "That was a blast, I like you." snickered Murdoc.

The Raven cawed and hopped over to Murdoc, nudging his hand. Blinking, the Satanist lifts his hand to stroke the bird. The feathers were soft and warm, holding a nice silky feeling too.

"Hm, nice feathers, you keep them well groomed, huh?" asked Murdoc. The Raven fluffed up his feathers with pride to hold the Satanist's gaze.

"So, how would you like to team up to escape this hellhole, stick with me and we can go to the capitol wasteland, I got a nice place." said Murdoc. The Raven was still but nodded his head. He opened his wings to fly up and land on the older man's shoulder.

"You'll need a name, hm, I always liked the name Cortez." said Murdoc. The Raven cawed, liking the sound of his new name. "Alright far out, you're Cortez now." said Murdoc. Cortez cooed and nuzzled Murdoc's cheek.

"Well, better get to work, it's gonna be a while before I can get out." said Murdoc. So, the Satanist went back to working, with his new little buddy watching from his shoulder.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Second story and now we know how Murdoc meet Cortez in the Pitt. *Sigh* A match made in Hell.**

 **Murdoc: *laughing* Ha, my bird is the best**

 **Cortez: Caw**

 **Murdoc: *Strokes the bird* Good boy**

 **Russel: Not really, this was an act, yet your fucking bird caused serious injuries, they want to sue us!**

 **Murdoc: What, it's not my fault Cortez takes insults seriously.**

 **Cortez: Coo**

 **Russel: You fuckin cracker, keep this shit up and I'll strangle you with your own tongue!**

 **Murdoc: Ya sure, just try it Fatso.**

 **Russel: Oh that's it!**

 **Murdoc: ACK! *cough***

 **Noodle: Russel no! Stop strangling him!**

 **2D: Um, okay...*grabs script***

 ***fighting in background***

 **2D: With two bonus stories down, we have one to go, then the part 4 info and release date will be revealed. We'll see you in the next bonus story.**

 **Murdoc: *Panting* hey dullard, that was my line. *cough***

 **2D: I know, but you were busy at the moment, and Yaoigoddess said we're on a schedule.**

 **Murdoc: Whatever, anyway kiddies, *clears throat* See ya in the next chapter.**

 ***Groan* Seriously, now Russel?! Whatever, see you guys in the last chapter.**


	26. Bonus Story 3 & Part 4 Info

_**Russel & Noodle's Recon**_

Night had fallen and the slaves were asleep while the Raiders took turns on watch or went to their quarters in Haven. Noodle and Russel were in the Raider's quarters, sneaking around. "

Russel, what do you think of Murdoc?" asked Noodle. "Eh, he's alright I guess, he seems a bit insane though." said Russel. "I guess, he has a temper to him, but he makes toochi happy at least." said Noodle.

The large man nodded to sigh. "But seriously, what does D see in him, Murdoc is a cracker ass." said Russel. "I get it, he's a bit insane, but he makes Toochi happy, plus vice versa, besides, love works in mysterious ways." giggled Noodle.

"I guess, anyway, why are we here?" asked Russel. "Recon, we need to work out the Raider's schedules, and I think that should include what they do off duty." said Noodle.

"Okay, but won't it be a waste of time, I mean, they'll just be doing drugs, right?" asked Russel. "I don't know, that's why we have to look." said Noodle.

With a shrug, the two came to the first door to open it. Right away, the two gasped.

The room was full of tables with male Raiders playing strip poker. One table wasn't playing anymore, with three Raiders naked and sitting close by on the lap of the winner. "Hey you two, wanna join us, I'm always up for more players." laughed the Raider.

Noodle gagged while Russel pulled a face. "No thanks." said Russel. He slammed the door shut as Noodle rubbed her eyes.

"I can never unsee what has been seen." groaned Noodle. "Ya sorry Noods, I was not expecting THAT!" said Russel.

"L-let's just move on to the next door." said Noodle. The large man nodded and they moved to another door. "I swear, I've been scarred for life." said Noodle. Russel agreed to open the door to groan in disgust with Noodle freezing.

Female raiders were cheering as a bunch of male Raiders were dressed as cats, playing. Some were playing with small toys while others play fight. Some were even 'playing' with their female mistresses.

The door immediately shut as Noodle again covers her eyes. "They burn, my eyes are ACTUALLY BURNING!" cried Noodle.

"Are you sure the last door scarred you?" asked Russel. "Nope, that was nothing compared to this hell, why, just WHY?!" cried Noodle.

"Raiders are still human adults and well, some adults have kinks." said Russel. "Oh god, I-I think I'm gonna swear of sex, no wait, swear off relationships, cause that is disgusting!" said Noodle.

The large man rubbed the back of his head as they moved on. "Sorry Noods, but you may get over this, not all sex and relationships are like that." said Russel. "I am scarred for life, I don't think I'll ever get over what has been seen tonight." said Noodle.

"Look, let's just look at one more room, then we can conclude what to tell Murdoc and 2D about their schedules." said Russel. Noodle groaned but nodded her head, she could survive one more door. They opened a third door to gag at the smoke.

The room was full of thick smoke with raiders laying around. Jet, psycho, mentos and cram littered the room. Russel and Noodle held their breathes as they saw one Raider dancing around.

"Whoo, the aliens are gonna land soon." he laughed. He stopped upon seeing Russel and Noodle. "Hey, wanna join me, we can get so high that we fly above the clouds man, we'll even fly higher than those fucking aliens." laughed the Raider. Russel simply slammed the door shut and the two walked away.

"So, what the actual hell should we tell Murdoc?" asked Russel. The young girl was silent as the events passed through her mind. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight.

"Uh, you know what, let's just tell Murdoc that they do what any other Raiders do, just so we can end this terrible night." said Noodle.

 _ **A/N:**_ **There you have it, the last bonus story, Part 3 is now complete.**

 **Noodle: Why the Hell did we have to do this, I can literally never unsee this.**

 **2D: calm down Noods, it can't be that bad.**

 **Noodle: I saw naked men doing, stuff, and those girls just, UGH!**

 **2D: Least you don't have to see Murdoc naked**

 **Noodle: ...okay then**

 **Murdoc: hey, what the fuck are you on, you never complained before when I was railing your arse!**

 **Russel: Uh, you guys did just act like you were doing it, right?**

 **2D & Murdoc: ...**

 **Russel: Oh Jesus, why did I even ask**

 **Noodle: I can never unhear that, but I'm actually okay with it, I ship you two anyway**

 **2D, Russel, and Murdoc: NOODLE!**

 **Okay, enough of that, now for the info for Part 4!**

 **FALLOUT: Gorillaz pt. 4: The Brotherhood**

 **Join 2D and his group as they now must recruit the Enclave's greatest enemy to help them win the fight: The Brotherhood of Steel. But will they succeed?**

 **The War is Coming on...**

 **Coming - Aug. 8**

 **Like usual, the next part will be coming out in two weeks. Thank you everyone for following the story and liking it. It makes me very happy so many people are enjoying it. I'll see you all in Part 4! Stay tuned!**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**


End file.
